


A Year and A Day

by tooberjoober



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, past unrequited Jareth/Sarah, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: It's been over thirty years since the goblin king stopped "granting wishes." And now in a time of desperation a young woman begs him to take her away. She agrees to work for him for a year and a day and goes to the place that she had always dreamed about. But the Goblin king quickly remembers why it is that he stopped bringing humans to the underground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the character of Jareth and think that he could be a lot more and that there's a lot of room for growth, but at the same time I think his and Sarah's story is done  
> Okay thanks for reading!

Lizzie sat on the floor by her bedroom window. She gazed out of the window for a moment. The sun was setting and the sky was serene. There was a crash downstairs and people started screaming. She shoved her headphones into her ears and turned her gaze back to her book, but she couldn't pay attention. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her palms against them to try and fight back tears. A door slammed shut downstairs and the house grew quiet. 

Lizzie sighed, pulling her headphones out and looking down at the book. "Goblin king, goblin king, wherever you may be." She mumbled. "I wish you were real. I wish you were here. I wish you would come and take me away right now." She held her breath for a moment, not expecting anything, but silently hoping. "I guess it doesn't work for people who aren't children anymore, right?" She chuckled sadly to herself before looking down at the book again. 

The window burst open and a gust of wind flew in. Lizzie jumped up with the intent to close it, but was scared away by an owl flying through the window. She started to scream, but suddenly a gloved hand was over her mouth. She stared with wide eyes at a man that didn't seem to come from this world. She blinked, slowly prying his hand from her mouth. "You're not…are you?" She couldn't think straight. 

"Jareth, the Goblin king." He said, bowing with a flourish. 

Apparently the goblin kingdom was still in the eighties. The king had big hair, big makeup, and pants so tight that even glancing below his torso felt like a sin. But somehow it wasn't all that ridiculous on him. Lizzie might have even considered him attractive if she wasn't so startled and confused by his appearance.

"I'm going to be honest." He said, starting to walk in a circle around Lizzie like he was stalking prey. "Normally I do research into those whose wishes I grant, but I wasn't expecting this. So I don't know very much about you." He stopped walking. "Your name is Elizabeth?" 

"Yes…Everyone calls me Lizzie though." She said. 

He nodded, his hands behind his back. "Tell me Elizabeth, why do you come to me?" 

"I feel trapped. Like I'm never going to get away from this nightmare." She answered without hesitation, glancing at her door. "I'm asking you…no I'm begging you, please take me away from this place. I don't care where I go just help me out." 

Jareth looked interested. "And what do I get in return? You have no children to offer." He pointed out. 

"Anything I can feasibly give." She said quickly. "I can work for you, it doesn't matter." She said desperately. "I'll solve your Labyrinth a hundred times, just please help me." 

"Your pleas move me, Elizabeth." The king said, thoughtfully. "You will work for me for a year and a day. After that I will take you wherever your heart desires with what you need to settle down." He said, offering his hand. "Do we have a deal?" 

Lizzie paused for a moment, she recalled all the stories she read. Perhaps she was moving into this too quickly. "Will you be cruel?" 

"If you disobey, I will punish you. But it will never be harsh or cruel. And I promise you won't be harmed under my protection." Jareth said. Nothing he said felt insincere. She feared him no more than she did the voices downstairs. Lizzie shook his hand. 

And suddenly, she wasn't in her room anymore. She was in a little village. It was fairly busy, people and creatures walking through the streets. Though everything came to a halt when they noticed Jareth. Goblins and people alike bowed to him as he passed by and Lizzie could hear them whispering about her behind her back.

"Another girl?" 

"But it's been so long!" 

"It can't be. She's not in the Labyrinth." 

Lizzie couldn't piece together what exactly was happening. Then Jareth stopped in front of a small cottage. It was not nicer than the other houses around it, but it was given a bit more room around it to breathe. Jareth waved a hand and the door opened. He ducked his head slightly and walked into the cottage. Lizzie followed him and was surprised to see most of her things strewn through the building. 

"This is your home now." Jareth said. "I hope it is to your satisfaction." He looked around at his handiwork. "Be at the castle by the sixth hour tomorrow and I'll give you your orders for the day." 

"Where in the castle will I find you?" She asked, turning to face him. 

"There's no need, I'll find you." Jareth said, somewhat ominously. Then he was gone. 

Lizzie inspected her surroundings. It was almost exactly like her room back at home. She shook her head. This was her home now. The familiar setting made it seem so unreal. Lizzie opened the door and peered out onto the street. There was a small crowd of people and creatures staring at her. "Uh…hello." She greeted meekly. 

"Oh come on now, you bafoons!" A shrill woman's voice shouted. A small, stout, woman of a greenish-brown skin tone barreled into the scene with a broom in hand. "The poor girl has probably been through a lot and she doesn't need you all gawking at her!" She exclaimed, shaking the broom at and occasionally striking the crowd. They dispersed and the woman came closer. "Hello dear, I'm Griselda, your new neighbor, I suppose." She smiled kindly. 

"Hello…I'm Lizzie." Lizzie returned the smile timidly. "I'm sorry if this is rude, but are you a goblin?" She asked curiously. 

"Hardly a rude question!" The woman laughed. "I live in the goblin city, so yes I'm a goblin. And now, you are too." She smiled. 

Lizzie glanced quickly down at her hands. They were the same as always. "I am? But I'm a human…" 

"Oh silly dear! The two aren't mutually exclusive. Goblins are just citizens of the goblin kingdom. People like me, we're muppets. And the King is a fae." She explained. "I'm sure you have many questions, I can explain a lot more to you over tea, if you'd like." Griselda offered. 

"That'd be perfect." Lizzie grinned. "Thank you." 

* * *

The two women sat down at a table in Griselda's home. It was humble and cozy. The chair was a little too small for Lizzie, but not uncomfortably so. 

"So, before I answer your questions. Tell me a little bit about yourself and how you got here." Griselda said, pouring tea for herself and Lizzie. 

"Well um…my favorite book is about the Goblin city and the king. It was a bad day at home and so I begged for the Goblin king to take me away." Lizzie said. "It sounds dumb. I didn't really think it would work, but here I am." She shrugged. 

"Interesting!" Griselda said, placing a sugar cube into her cup. "And what is the deal you made with him?" 

"I'm working for him for a year and a day." Lizzie said, taking a sip from her cup. 

"Oh! You know I work at the castle too? I do his laundry." She said with a smile. "He'll change clothes fifty times a day, but if he wore it for even a second it has to be washed." She chuckled.

"He sounds a bit vain." Lizzie joked. 

Griselda forced a laugh. "A bit yes." 

Lizzie took a long sip of tea, before asking the question that was on her mind. "What's he like? In the book he's always seemed like a jerk, but I wanna give him the benefit of the doubt." She said quickly. 

"Well erm…" Griselda glanced at the door briefly. She leaned in closer. "He's a bit of a sadist. He built a labyrinth full of insanity and chaos to put desperate people through hell. Sure the worst danger anyone faced was being a bit smelly, but still." She sat back in her seat. "But maybe he's changed." She shrugged. "It's been years since he last brought a human. And your task…well it's long, but it's nothing like the labyrinth." 

"Do you think something happened?" Lizzie asked curiously. 

"I don't know." Griselda shrugged. "There was something about his confrontation with that last girl. Although, maybe he just got sick of losing." She stood, hustling about the kitchen. "Since then he's started focusing on the kingdom though. The economy's been through the roof, crime rates are down, and the infrastructure has vastly improved." She nodded with a smile. 

"I guess I never thought about those sort of things in a magic kingdom." Lizzie said thoughtfully. 

"Well, even with magic, we still need roads and buildings and jobs." Griselda laughed, grabbing a plate with cookies on it over to Lizzie. 

"Thanks." Lizzie said, accepting a cookie. "But so the king…Jareth. He still doesn't sound all that nice." 

"He has his moments. I think everyone does." Griselda said with a nod, biting into her own cookie. 

Lizzie nodded, swallowing. "Can you lead me to the castle tomorrow? I have to be there by six and I'm a little nervous going by myself." She said. 

"Of course! Anything I can do to help you get yourself acclimated to the new situation." Griselda smiled a toothy grin. She was unlike anything Lizzie would have ever seen at home, yet something about her made her feel more comfortable than she had felt in her own home in years. 

They spoke for another hour or so about everything and nothing. Griselda explained more about the Goblin City, Lizzie explained some about her life and the world she left behind. Lizzie would have stayed longer, but Griselda insisted she go get some sleep. She finally relented, as she did have an early morning in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through her first day at work, Lizzie realizes that the goblin king is not exactly what she had always envisioned. Jareth becomes frustrated with her expectations and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope some people are giving this a chance! Thanks to those who have left kudos, and I hope you enjoy this!

Lizzie went home and slept. She slept much better than she was expecting considering everything that happened. She thought that when she opened her eyes she'd be back home, but she wasn't. She was still there in the Goblin City. And that was enough to put a little pep in her step. She went about getting dressed and she made herself breakfast. Oddly enough the little house did have electricity, which she hadn't expected, but she was relieved to find.

She was finishing her breakfast when there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" Griselda called. "Are you ready to go?" She asked in a cheerful tone. 

Lizzie drank some water and put her plate in the sink. "Yup!" She called, rushing to the door. She opened it and stepped out, locking it behind her with a key that had been left on the counter. "Thank you for taking me Griselda." She said with a smile.

"I'm going there anyways." She shrugged. "Besides, thats what friends are for, dear." She smiled. Lizzie returned the smile and the pair walked along in silence.

The castle grew closer and Lizzie could feel her heart beat faster in anticipation. She bit her lip as Griselda knocked on the gate to demand entrance. The door swung open and the pair stepped inside. Griselda patted her hand. "No need to be nervous." She assured her. "Just follow his instructions." She smiled before walking off. 

Lizzie looked at the door behind her and Jareth appeared in front of her. "Hello Elizabeth." He greeted. "Are you prepared for your first day of work?" 

She nodded. "Just tell me what to do and I'm there." 

"You'll be attending to me, most days." Jareth said. 

Lizzie felt her face warm slightly at the prospect of spending so much time with the king. "Alright." She said uncertain of how to feel about this.

He smiled confidently. "Now follow me." He commanded. 

Lizzie did as she was told and Jareth showed her around the castle. He didn't go down every hall, but he gave her a basic idea of what was where and everything. Finally they reached a throne room. It was cluttered and filled with laughing and conversing goblins (muppets and people alike). 

Jareth sat in his chair and threw his legs up on the arm rest. He used a finger to motion to Lizzie to come there. She did as she was told and moved to stand beside him. Jareth snapped his fingers and a chair, a pad of paper, and a quill appeared next to his throne. "You will be taking notes on the grievances I hear today." He said to her softly. Lizzie nodded, preparing herself to write. 

"First up." He nodded. 

A small thin man waddled up to the throne. "Hello your highness." He said, holding his hat in his hands. 

"Good morning, Wilfrid. What seems to be the issue?" Jareth asked. 

* * *

Most of the issues were pretty standard. A couple of petty crimes, some disputes between citizens, a couple of suggestions for upcoming events or new public projects. Lizzie also saw a lot of different kinds of people. There were muppets and humanoids alike and none of them looked even remotely similar.

After several hours of hearing grievances, Jareth suddenly stood up, waving his hand to shoo the rest of the constituents away. He strode over to a window and gazed out of it with a serious expression. Lizzie was uncertain of what she was supposed to do now. She gingerly walked up behind him, clearing her throat softly on the off-chance that he had forgotten about her. 

"What is it Elizabeth?" He demanded, sounding slightly irritated, but more tired. 

"I was just wondering what to do with the notebook." She said, offering up the book she had been taking notes on grievances in. 

"I'll take it." He held out his hand, not looking away from the window. "Now, would you be a dear and go get me some tea?" He asked. "Whatever they have in the kitchen." 

"Of course." Lizzie nodded, turning and walking at a brisk pace to the kitchens. 

In the kitchens was a man about two thirds of her height with long pointed ears, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and skin with a blue tint. "Excuse me?" Lizzie said. "Do you know where I could find some tea?" 

"I'm the one that makes the tea around here." The man said in a gruff voice. "Why?" 

"I'm the kings new assistant, he sent me to get him some tea." Lizzie said. 

"I see." The man hummed, walking over to a pantry and rummaging around. "What kind of mood would you say he's in?" He asked. 

"Not a very good one." Lizzie said. 

The man shook his head. "Sounds about right." He pulled a box out from the back of the pantry and started going about preparing the tea. 

"I'm Lizzie by the way." She introduced herself. She perched herself on a stool, waiting for the tea. 

"Terry." The man responded with a nod. 

"So…how long have you been working here?" She asked curiously. 

"Uh…about fifteen years, I suppose." The man shrugged. 

"Wow." Lizzie said. 

"Yup." Terry responded. He seemed frankly uninterested in conversation at the moment. Lizzie knew she could coax a solid conversation out of him, but she doubted it was worth the effort right now. Besides the tea was almost done. He scurried about the kitchen, grabbing a tea cup, a pot, a spoon, and some sugar. "Now, Jareth? He's got a sweet tooth, loves sugar. The tea is already a dessert tea, but you should drop some sugar in to be safe. Alright?" Terry asked, picking up the trey and handing it to Lizzie. 

"Alright, thank you." Lizzie nodded, accepting the trey and starting the walk through the hall back to the throne room. 

Jareth was still where Lizzie had left him, sitting in the window, looking out on his kingdom with a pensive, somber gaze. Lizzie rested the trey on a nearby table and approached him. "How much sugar would you like?" 

"Just a spoonful." He responded, waving her off and keeping his gaze on the horizon. 

Lizzie did as she was told and fixed him a cup of tea. She walked over to him, handing him the cup.

"Thank you." Jareth said. 

Lizzie stood in silence. She was never really fond of silence. She focused her eyes on the window that Jareth was so intent on gazing out of. "This place and…well you are not quite what I expected." She told him. 

"I'm terribly sorry to disappoint." Jareth raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean…it makes sense." She said. "You just taking care of your kingdom, but everything that I ever read or imagined about you…I always kinda thought Goblin King was an easier gig." She forced an awkward chuckle. 

"I haven't always ruled like this." Jareth admitted. "Not that it's really any of your business." He said with a sideways glance to Lizzie. 

"Right, right, of course." Lizzie nodded. "Can I get you another cup of tea or…" 

"If you could just, give me a moment alone." Jareth said. "Leave the tea, and just step into the corridor until I call you back in." He requested. 

"Yup, can do." Lizzie nodded, backing towards one of the doors. She turned and walked out. She felt like an idiot. She should have realized trying to make conversation with a goblin King wasn't a great idea. But still the situation was all so bizarre. She had no idea what she was or wasn't supposed to do. And she absolutely detested feeling the way she did.

Jareth had spent too long being what people expected him to be. He didn't want that anymore. That was why he hadn't challenged anyone from Earth for the past thirty years. He was exhausted from having to live up to their standards. And for what? So they could learn a lesson and leave him to rot? It wasn't fair.

He thought he would be okay having someone on his side, but this girl was bringing up too many memories. Besides to her, he was just a means to an end. Exceeding that, a curiosity. She would grow tired eventually and leave, like they all did. He took a deep breath. He could deal with this. Maybe he'd send her home early that day, but he could survive her. 

"Elizabeth? You can come back in now." Jareth called after a moment. 

Lizzie practically ran back in. She hurried back over to him and stood, waiting for instruction. 

Jareth sighed. "You can take the tray back, and then go home for the day." He said, waving her off. 

Lizzie frowned. She paused for a second, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. "If I did something wrong, will you tell me?" She said, slightly frustrated. "I mean, it's kind of ridiculous for you to just expect me to know what I did wrong. I need to know so I can make sure not to do it again." She insisted. 

"Listen, Elizabeth." Jareth sighed, exasperated. "You just asked too many questions at once. I just need a break from you, alright?" He put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." He gave her a gentle push, and Lizzie huffed. 

"Alright." She sighed, picking up the tray and starting to take it back to the kitchen. "Bright and early." She mumbled more to herself than to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Lizzie come to a sort of understanding and Lizzie grows increasingly interested in the goblin king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start picking up! Leave a comment or kudos if you like it!

She left the castle in a sour mood. The streets of the Goblin City were bustling with activity, and there were people of all kinds walking around her. Today there wasn't anyone staring. She figured out that it was because there wasn't any king with her. If it hadn't been for Jareth bringing her to her new home, she would've just seemed like a normal citizen. 

She passed through a market place, where a humanoid woman pedaled fruits as vibrant and delicious looking as she had ever seen. Lizzie felt her stomach growl, but she walked faster. She had no way of paying for anything. She had food at home, for the moment being. Oddly enough some food was transported to her home along with her belongings. After that she just had to hope that the Goblin king would provide for her. After all, she couldn't very well serve out her contract if she died of starvation. 

Lizzie went home and got something to eat. She plopped herself down into a chair and frowned. The day really hadn't gone as she had hoped. She had bugged the Goblin king and he sent her home early. Not exactly the perfect end to a first day of work. But she did have an idea of what she did wrong, so she could improve, she just couldn't ask as many questions as she had that day. Of course she did understand things more than she had that day, but at the same time she still had a lot of questions about the kingdom and the king himself.

But still, the day was young, and she had it off. She didn't see why she couldn't go exploring. She rose to her feet and walked to the door. She was nervous, it almost felt like something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Perhaps that was just the newness of the situation. She opened the door and stepped out onto the street. There wasn't anyone on her street, but she could hear noises of the city, slightly muffled by buildings, but only a street away. 

Lizzie spent the day walking around the Goblin City. She saw that despite the fantasy, it was mostly just a normal city. There were people hurrying through the streets, children with parents, and loners. There were performers on street corners, some of whom, Lizzie stopped to watch for a moment, before she moved on. There were functional businesses as well, a little cafe, a restaurant, a clothing store. The most bizarre difference between the Goblin City and one she had seen before, was oddly not the new races of people, but the fact that every surface had a fine layer of glitter. 

However near the end of her walk around the city, Lizzie began to get an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like someone was watching her. She could feel the eyes on her back, but when she glanced behind her she saw no one was paying any attention to her. There were crowds of people, so she discredited the feeling. But it didn't leave. It was just there in the background, saying someone was there. 

When she broke away from the crowds and started heading home, she felt the feeling leave her. She sighed with relief, then she smiled, seeing Griselda walking down the street. "Griselda!" Lizzie exclaimed, jogging to catch up with her friend. 

"Lizzie," Griselda smiled. "I was wondering where you had gone off to when I couldn't find you in the castle." 

"I got sent home early." Lizzie responded with a sour expression. "Apparently I asked too many questions." 

Griselda chuckled. "He doesn't exactly like to think about the past." 

"Still," Lizzie insisted. "It was ridiculous for him to send me home instead of just asking me to stop." She pointed out. 

"No one ever said the goblin kingdom was a rational place." Griselda pointed out, with an amused smile. 

"I guess so…" Lizzie sighed. 

* * *

The next day, Lizzie was ready. She knew what would happen and she knew what she needed to do. She didn't have to be as worried as she had been the day before. Now she knew the main rule, don't ask too many questions.

She walked to the castle with Griselda once more, and once more she parted from her friend at the entrance. She entered the throne room, which was once more filled with people laughing and conversing animatedly. Jareth saw her and immediately beckoned her over with a finger. 

Lizzie walked over to him. "Hello there, sir." She didn't know what she was supposed to call him, but sir felt respectful enough. 

"Elizabeth, I have concocted the perfect way to solve the little problem we had yesterday." Jareth said. "You may ask me one question per day. Questions about your job don't count, so you can ask as many as those as you'd like. Aside from that, one per day." 

Lizzie nodded. "Okay, fair enough." She said. "But I do have some questions about my job, like am I getting paid? Should I call you sir or your highness or something? Is it always going to be the same thing?" 

Jareth listened to her. "Yes, I don't care, and no." He said with a wave of his hand. "For example, today I'm not listening to grievances. I'm just relaxing." 

There was a loud crash behind them and the crowing of a disgruntled chicken. "Relaxing right…" Lizzie said. 

"Well, do you have your question or not?" Jareth said with a raised eyebrow. 

"I have a lot, I just don't know what to ask." She admitted. Lizzie bit her lip and looked down. After a moment she looked back up. "How long have you been king?" She asked, eyes shining with curiosity. 

"Long enough." Jareth scoffed. He changed his position in the chair, making it so his feet were against the back, his head was leaning off the seat, and Lizzie's eyes immediately turned downward for fear of what she'd see. "People in the Underground, myself included, age differently than most people. Time is different here." 

"That doesn't answer my question." Lizzie pointed out. 

"Ugh fine." Jareth turned himself right side up. "If you're so insistent on an answer than I'd say…I don't know, a hundred years or so?" 

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Wow. You look…really good for your age." She mused, more to herself than to him. 

"Flirting will get you nowhere." Jareth responded quickly. He rose to his feet and walked over to the same window he had stared through the other day. Lizzie's face flushed slightly, but she followed him nonetheless. Several glass balls appeared in his hand and he began juggling them in his palms, seemingly lost in thought.

"So-" Lizzie began 

"Sh!" Jareth quickly responded. "I don't need anything right now. When I need you. I will tell you." He scolded. 

Lizzie nodded, although he wasn't looking at her. She found a seat nearby. She noticed herself staring at him more often than not. There was insanity happening all around, and things that she had never even dreamed of before, but her eyes rarely left him. He was intimidating, that was for sure. But Lizzie wasn't afraid of him for some reason. Sure he had a lot of glitz and glamour for intimidation, but she hadn't seen him do anything wrong. 

With all the noise from the goblins, she wondered how he could focus on whatever he saw through that window. She glanced away to the room, but when she turned back the goblin king was staring right at her. She jumped backwards as he stepped closer to her and knelt down more to her level. "Do I fascinate you?" He inquired, still managing to tower over her, even though they were both on the floor. 

Lizzie felt her mouth go dry. His gaze was locked onto hers and she noticed there was something odd about his eyes. "I…" 

"That doesn't answer my question." He said sardonically. 

Lizzie then found the courage to speak. "I don't know what answer would give you more satisfaction, so I may as well say, yeah, of course you do." 

A glimpse of a smirk crossed his face for a moment as he straightened himself out to his full height. "That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" He offered her his gloved hand. 

"You can't really be surprised by my answer." Lizzie said, more to herself than to him, getting up to her feet. 

"I'm not." He flashed her a smile. "It's still nice to hear." Jareth paused as two people ran in front of him, before he started walking out of the throne room. Lizzie followed, uncertain of what she was supposed to do. Jareth answered her question as he looked back and said, "Come on now, keep up." And so, Lizzie did as she was told. 

He stopped in front of a large, ornately carved door. Lizzie remembered being told that this was the library. The door was much taller than either Lizzie or Jareth, and as he pushed the door open, her curiousity grew until the library was visible to her in all of its glory. There were two stories, and the walls were all covered with books, not to mention the stacks in the middle of the room. 

Jareth strode through the room with purpose, walking to a cozy section of the room where there were several arm chairs and lamps nestled around a grand fireplace. Lizzie had been following close behind him, although her eyes were focused on all of the books. Jareth wheeled around to face her and Lizzie stopped herself quickly, only narrowly avoiding running into him. 

"Can you start a fire?" Jareth asked, tossing her a box of matches. 

Lizzie fumbled with the box before she caught it, but she nodded. "Yeah, I should be able to." 

Jareth nodded, seeming the least bit pleased. He walked around her, and moved with a purpose to find a book. Lizzie watched him for a moment curiously before she turned back to the fireplace. 

"I can do this." She mumbled to herself, grabbing a log and starting to stack them. She placed kindling underneath and after several minutes it seemed perfect. She picked up the matchbox and pulled out a match. She struck it against the side of the box and the flame flared for a brief second before it went out. 

Jareth watched her with interest as she tried to light the pile of wood on fire. She was clearly having some trouble. He was amused. He leisurely stepped towards her, setting his book down on a table. He crouched beside her, startling her somewhat. "Allow me." He mumbled, taking a match from her fingers. He blew onto the match and tossed it onto the logs, which then blazed into a fire. 

"That was awesome." Lizzie admitted, standing alongside Jareth. She stared at him for a moment and once again she found herself caught up in his eyes. 

"Tea?" Jareth interrupted her silent reverie. 

"Yes, of course." Lizzie nodded, quickly moving backwards. "I'll be right back." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you're reading this and enjoying it, maybe feel free to leave a comment! I'd really appreciate it!

Lizzie walked through the hall, balancing the tray with the tea on her hip. She walked back to the library, where the goblin king was waiting for her. He was sitting in a chair, about as large as his throne but more comfortable looking. Lizzie approached, placing the tray down onto a coffee table nearby. She immediately started pouring the tea, not wanting to disrupt him. "Still only one sugar cube?" She asked him after a moment. 

"Yes." He responded, not looking up from his book. 

Lizzie glanced at him for a moment. His face was one of concentration. Aside from that, there was no real emotion on his face, no frustration or joy. Perhaps apathy would be the best way to describe it. He concentrated on the book but he didn't seem to care. Lizzie turned from him to finish making his tea.

Jareth let his eyes wander over Lizzie's frame and he watched her as she prepared his tea. As fascinating as he was to her, she was at least as fascinating to him. She was different from the usual visitors that the Goblin kingdom saw, mainly in that she wanted to be here. Jareth hadn't been watching her and waiting for her to call on him, she actively sought him out. And that fascinated him. 

Lizzie had the now familiar feeling of Jareth's eyes on her back. Though she realized it was conceited of her to think that he was the one she felt watching her through the streets. She glanced over her shoulder before she turned around with the cup of tea. Jareth didn't shy away and try to hide the fact that he had been watching her. 

"Is there a reason you were staring at me?" Lizzie asked conversationally, offering him the cup. "Do I fascinate you?" She had a sly smile as she repeated his earlier words. 

Jareth raised an eyebrow, turning and sipping from his tea. "That's not a question related to your job." He responded monotonely. 

"Well in that case, I'll just assume the answer is yes." Lizzie said, lifting her chin. "Perhaps I'm not as powerful or, for lack of a better word, strange, but I think I'm fascinating." 

Jareth turned his eyes back to his book, putting his cup down. "If you'd like you can find something to read for yourself." 

"Really?" Lizzie asked with excitement. 

"As long as it keeps you quiet." Jareth said dryly. 

Lizzie jumped to action, immediately going to inspect the shelves for something of interest. None of these books were anything she had ever seen. There were books on history, mythology, fiction, and ones that she couldn't tell what category they fell into. There were spell books and encyclopedias of creatures she hadn't believed in for years.

Jareth appeared behind her. "What exactly are you looking for?" He asked, a mix of curiousity and frustration tinging his voice. 

"Oh um…I'm not exactly sure." Lizzie responded, face flushed with excitement. "Everything is so interesting! None of these are like anything I've ever seen and I don't really know where to begin." She admitted. 

An amused smile crossed Jareth's face. "Fiction or nonfiction?" He asked, turning to face the bookshelves. 

"Um…" Lizzie bit her lower lip. "What's your favorite?" She asked. 

"Not relevant to your job." Jareth mused. "But I'll let it pass." He waved his hand and a book appeared in it. 

"A History of Kings." Lizzie read, accepting the book. 

"That should be sufficient and answer quite a few questions you may have." Jareth responded and turning back to walk to his seat. 

"And this is your favorite?" She asked curiously. 

"I think it's nice to know what came before me. Besides I can't even tell you how many times I read it as a child." A soft smile touched his features for the briefest moment before it was gone. 

Lizzie nodded, seemingly in a trance as she walked to another chair. She sat down and pulled her feet underneath her, cracking open the book and reveling in the smell of old paper that hit her nose. She glanced quickly at the table of contents before she noticed something odd. "You're in this book?" 

"It's magic." Jareth responded, not looking up from his own book. "It updates itself on its own accord. I wouldn't recommend skipping ahead though." He said. 

"Alright…" Lizzie said, thumbing through the foreword to the actual start of the book. 

She quickly became intrigued by the history that the book was retelling. Royal families chosen for their penchant with magic and kings building sprawling labyrinths to keep their kingdoms safe from invasion and others that may wish to do the city harm. She wondered if the labyrinth outside the city walls still served that purpose or if it had changed over the years. 

Jareth had stopped reading his book a while ago. His gaze alternated between the fire and the girl. She seemed enraptured by the tome he had given her. And given how far it seemed she was into it, she hadn't even reached his grandfather. She was practically silent and with her legs pressed against her chest, she seemed to be in the habit of making herself as small and quiet as possible. 

Jareth closed his book with an audible thud. He stood and began to stretch, hoping that Lizzie would understand. Her eyes flew to his face and she scrambled out of the seat. "Time to go?" She asked. 

"Yes." Jareth nodded. "I'll put the books away if you'll take the tea back." He said. 

"Can do." Lizzie nodded, doing as she was told. She practically ran with the tray, not wanting to keep Jareth waiting for her return.

"Whoa there!" Terry exclaimed, running to help steady Lizzie as she burst into the kitchen. "You alright?" 

"Yup, yeah I'm fine…"She nodded. "Just bringing this tray back." She handed the tray off to him. She started back towards the door before she stopped. "Maybe…you could answer a question I have." She turned back to face him. "The Labyrinth…are people allowed to go in there?" 

"Allowed?" Terry asked, dropping the tray into a sink and stepping onto a stool to better reach the sink. "It's a punishment not a playground." 

"I know that, but still." Lizzie said. "Do people ever go in there?" 

"Gardeners and loons." The man scoffed, starting to wash the dishes. "You can ask Jareth if you'd like though. I heard he used to love chasing folk through that maze." 

"Thank you Terry." Lizzie said thoughtfully, turning and starting the walk back to the library. She was immensely curious and all the new information she had been given only fueled her hunger for more. 

Jareth was waiting for her outside of the library. "We're going back to the throne room for a moment before dinner." He said, starting to walk. 

Lizzie jogged slightly to keep up with his long strides. "Jareth, may I see the labyrinth?" She inquired. 

Jareth stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at Lizzie. "I told you. One question per day." He said with a frown. 

"It wasn't a question. It was a request." Lizzie corrected him. 

Jareth clenched his fist. "Elizabeth, you are trying my patience." He started walking again. 

"I guess that's a no then." Lizzie frowned, following him. 

"Why do you even want to see it?" Jareth asked. "It's a punishment-" 

"Not a playground, I know." Lizzie huffed. "I'm just curious. I know it's a big part of the city's history and I heard that you used to love it. I'd like to see it one day." 

Jareth glanced at her over his shoulder as he opened the door to the throne room. "Perhaps one day." He told her dismissively. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!

Lizzie saw the expanse of the dining room. It was large and opulent with a long dining table dominating most of the room. Yet it was only Jareth that ate there. The servants were sent in shifts to a smaller dining room to eat. 

"Are there ever parties? Or other people here? Or is it always just you?" Lizzie asked curiously. "And that does relate to my job, since it is my job to serve you." She said quickly, seeing frustration beginning to form on his face. 

"I will have social gatherings or political meetings on occasion, but I prefer to spend most of my nights alone." Jareth said with a sigh. "If you'd like you may leave me for a bit so you may get your own dinner." He waved a hand dismissively. 

Lizzie nodded. "Alright, perfect." She started backing up away from the table. 

"Be back here before seven." Jareth called to her, not bothering to look back at her.

Lizzie started jogging to the kitchen. She glanced at a clock and saw that he had given her about forty five minutes for dinner. It was pretty nice in her opinion, about as much time as she was given in school for meals. She rushed to the kitchen. "Hey Terry. Jareth told me to come in here and get something to eat." Terry nodded his head towards a small group of plates that had already been made. "Thanks Terry!" She smiled, grabbing a plate.

"Dining rooms through there." Terry said, pointing through a door. 

"You're the best Terrence." Lizzie grinned, walking through the door, already starting to eat some of the food. It was chicken with some vegetables, nothing special but not bad. The dining room was relatively empty, only a few servants, none of whom that Lizzie recognized. She sat down at a table alone, already ready to go back and finish out the evening with Jareth. 

A human or fae man approached Lizzie's table. He was handsome, with light curly hair and bright eyes. "May I join you?" He asked with a charming smile. 

Lizzie felt her face heat up slightly, she swallowed nervously. "Uh yeah…of course."

"My name is Robert." He smiled. 

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzie." She returned quickly. "I mean…except for Jareth. He calls me Elizabeth, but he's a king so…" She shrugged. 

Robert offered a wary smile. "Yes, you're the kings new assistant, right?" 

Lizzie nodded, taking another bite of chicken. "Yup, a year and a day." 

"Ah right. You're from the above ground right? The first one in over thirty years." 

"I guess so." Lizzie shrugged. 

"It's really pretty fascinating." Robert said, leaning forward on his hand. "I mean you're the first in such a long time and your task is definitely different than what most were asked to do. Everyone else was always taken to the labyrinth-"

"What can you tell me about the labyrinth?" Lizzie asked quickly. 

The man chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Whatever you'd like. I'm a caretaker of the labyrinth." He responded, waving a hand. 

Lizzie's eyes locked onto the scar ridden hand. "May I see your hand?" She asked curiously. 

Robert cleared his throat, offering his hand to her. "Of course." 

Lizzie took his hand in hers, poring over the rough damaged hand. "What are all these scars from?" She asked, looking back up at him.

Robert let the ghost of a smile flit across his face. "This ones from those little bastards with the biting sticks. This one is is from those firey punks. This one from a rather nasty bird." He pointed at each, pausing for sufficient time that Lizzie could see each scar. "This one is uh…from a rose actually." He chuckled. 

Lizzie smiled, releasing his hand. "So…what's it like?" She asked curiously. 

"Very confusing." He said with a laugh. "Frustrating often. Lots of little fuckers that're looking for a fight. Not to mention constantly changing turns and hallways that go nowhere. It served its purpose though. No army ever got past it. Though a couple of teenagers have." He joked. 

"What can you tell me about them?" Lizzie asked, leaning forward against the table again. "Those people I keep hearing about." 

"Well…" Robert rubbed the back of his neck. "It was a long time ago and I don't know how much I can say-" 

He was cut off by the chiming of a loud clock in a distant corner of the room. Lizzie glanced up at the face of the clock and let out a breath. "Shit!" She exclaimed. "I gotta go, Robert. It was really nice talking to you." She called out, rushing out of the dining room. She hurried into the kitchen. "Can you take care of this Terry? I'm running late." She said quickly, handing him the plate before he could respond. "Thank you Terrence!" She exclaimed, running out of the kitchen and back into the main dining room. 

And she ran directly into the goblin king. "When did I tell you to be back?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Lizzie took a step back, her face reddening. "Before seven." She mumbled. 

Jareth sighed. "Do you have an excuse?" He asked her. 

"Not a good one." Lizzie responded. "I'm sorry." She met his eyes. 

Jareth groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with you, Elizabeth?"

"I'll get better." She promised. 

"Of course you will." Jareth sighed. "That's what they all say." 

"And do they get better?" Lizzie asked curiously. 

"It depends on who you ask." Jareth said, turning and starting to walk away. 

"Thats awfully cryptic of you." Lizzie responded. "I really am sorry. I just got caught up talking to one of the caretakers of the labyrinth-" 

"Caretaker?" Jareth looked back at her over his shoulder. He frowned, turning forwards once again. He walked through the halls to a staircase that Lizzie hadn't seen before. He started up the stairs, Lizzie following behind him. He turned on his heel. "I'm retiring early tonight. My rooms are up there." He said, gesturing up the staircase. "Only those that know where the staircase is are allowed to find it. Tomorrow you will wait for me outside of my room. And I sincerely hope there are no more mistakes. Otherwise we may have an issue." He turned and started walking up the stairs. 

Lizzie scowled. "Really?" She huffed. "I ask some questions and come in two minutes late once and so I'm trouble?" She demanded. 

Jareth looked back with a face of exasperation. "I don't have the patience for this, Elizabeth." 

Lizzie wanted to scream. She took a deep breath. "Fine. Whatever." She huffed. "See you tomorrow." She turned on her heel and tried not to seem too angry. 

Jareth briefly thought about turning around and reassuring her of her job and her place there, but he simply continued up the stairs, rubbing his temples. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! If you’re enjoying it, leave a comment or kudos!

Lizzie groaned as her alarm went off. “One day, I will kick his ass.” She muttered to herself. If for nothing else than making her wake up so early. She ran through the minor offenses Jareth had charged her with and wondered what it was she would do to inadvertently upset him today. Perhaps she’d walk on his right side instead of his left and he would send her back to the world she had known. 

Lizzie’s grip had tightened on the shirt she was going to wear. She wouldn’t let Jareth get rid of her so easily. She hadn’t broken any promise of their deal and she wouldn’t let him. It was going to take a lot for him to get rid of her.

“Goodmorning dear!” Griselda greeted as Lizzie stepped out of her home. 

”Goodmorning Griselda.” Lizzie said, stifling a yawn. 

”It seems that yesterday went better than your first day.” Griselda pointed out with a smile as the pair started the walk towards the castle. 

”A bit, yeah.” Lizzie nodded. “I was a little late coming back from dinner, so he got upset. But I was talking to one of the gardener’s for the labyrinth!” She exclaimed.

”You have an interest in the labyrinth then?” Griselda asked, amused. 

”Of course.” Lizzie responded. “The labyrinth is what most of the myths and legends are based around. And I wanna understand why Jareth didn’t make me solve the labyrinth. And what happened with the people who solved it before that made him so…” Lizzie gestures wildly with her hands. 

”Grouchy?” Griselda offered. 

Lizzie let out a snort. “Sure.” 

”Well, Lizzie, I think there’s probably only one person that can give you a real answer for that.” Griselda responded, patting Lizzie’s arm. She paused, “Maybe two…” She muses to herself. “But I don’t think that would be a good idea.” She quickly shook her head. 

”Griselda, I know the first person is Jareth, which you know he wouldn’t answer my question. Secondly you know you can’t just tease me like that with the bad idea.” Lizzie said. “Who is it?” 

”Just someone that used to work at the castle, Jareth wouldn’t be very pleased, but maybe I can show you where to find him…” Griselda trailed off thoughtfully. 

”Yes, please.” Lizzie said quickly as they arrived at the door. 

Griselda chuckled. “You have Saturday off, yes? I’ll see what I can do.” 

”Griselda, you are a peach.” Lizzie smiled as the two parted ways. She navigated her way through the halls, focusing on remembering which way the staircase was. After a few moments she arrived and took in the staircase in all its glory. The last night she hadn’t paid much attention to its appearance, as she was pissed off at the goblin king on top of it. It seemed to be made out of pure crystal, not unlike the crystal balls Jareth toted around. It was large and ornate with a gold colored rug thrown over the stairs. 

Lizzie ascended the winding staircase, feeling the cool crystal underneath her hand. She walked for what only seemed like seconds, but suddenly the floor was so much further down and she was faced with a small balcony in front of another ornate door. She could only assume this was Jareth’s room. She knocked on the door and waited for the response, knowing that even if he didn’t hear her, he probably knew she was there. 

”One moment.” She heard his voice, almost as if it was in her head rather than through a door. 

Jareth walked through the door a few minutes later, his cloak flaring out behind him as he quickly turned and locked the door. He immediately started down the stairs at a brisk pace.

Lizzie struggled to keep up behind him. “Um Jareth? I have a question that sort of relates to my job and definitely relates to our arrangement.” 

Jareth sighed, slowing down slightly to give her the chance to speak. “What is it Elizabeth?” 

”Well…if I ask you a question, like my not work question, and you don’t like it and decide not to answer it, will I get the chance to ask another question or will I have I wait?” She asked. 

Jareth shrugged, starting his brisk pace up again. “It depends on how much it annoys me.” He responded. “What’s the question, Elizabeth?” He spared a glance towards her. 

”I’m just curious,” Lizzie started. “Why don’t you want me to see the labyrinth?” She asked. 

Jareth took a deep breath, stopping in the hall. “There are a number of reasons I don’t want you in the labyrinth. And you don’t need to make it sound like you’re special.” He added, crossing his arms. “Practically no one is allowaed in the labyrinth anymore.” 

”Can you give me a couple of reasons?” Lizzie asked as Jareth started walking again. 

Jareth let out another sigh. “Elizabeth, it’s a complicated matter, but for starters, it’s dangerous and it requires a lot of upkeep. The labyrinth is big and constantly changing. It’s already difficult for the caretakers to take care of it without having to constantly erase and undo any marks people have made.” He stopped as they reached the door to the throne room. “Besides, most people that tried the labyrinth had no other choice. They made deals to do so in exchange for something.” 

”So could we make a deal?” Lizzie asked curiously, as Jareth reached for the doorknob. 

Jareth chuckled, glancing back at Lizzie. “Oh dear…we’ve already made one.” He opened the door and the crowd of people parted as he walked to his throne. 

Lizzie’s curiousity wasn’t satiated at all. He gave a few flimsy excuses for why she couldn’t go to the labyrinth and told her nothing of the people he had brought before. Jareth perched himself in his chair as usual and beckoned Lizzie over to him. 

”Elizabeth,” Jareth began, his voice quieter than usual. “Let me ask you a question,” He paused. “Why are you so curious about the labyrinth and the past few people that solved it?” 

”There are a number of reasons.” Lizzie parroted. “It’s not just the labyrinth and the people that fascinate me. It’s everything. But the other things are easily learned. I can find a book or ask someone else. But with you, no one’s willing to go against you. They don’t really answer my questions so you don’t get upset. So I need to find a way to learn.” 

Jareth’s face held a hint of sadness, barely visible behind his smile. “Oh there are certainly those willing to go against me. You just haven’t found them yet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the movie again so I just had to. Also I realized I haven’t been putting much detail on Jareth’s numerous costume changes. So just assume that at every change of scenery there is a new outfit lmao

The days passed by slowly and Lizzie learned practically nothing of any use. Jareth refused to tell her any more about the labyrinth or the people that came before her. She learned a bit about the kingdom itself, like that there was a festival coming up to celebrate a blood moon. She also learned more about the kingdom’s budget than she really needed to know, but that wasn’t so much an issue as it was extremely boring. 

Finally the day arrived where Lizzie had her day off and she got what she was promised. Griselda handed her a map, looking somewhat nervous. “I won’t take you there. But I drew you a map. He lives on the very outskirts of town. He may be able to answer a few questions.” 

”Thank you so much, Griselda.” Lizzie smiled, looking down at the crudely drawn map. 

”Lizzie…are you sure about this?” Griselda asked hesitantly. “Jareth won’t be happy about it when he finds out.” 

”I’ll be fine.” Lizzie promised, swallowing. “We made a deal. He said he wouldn’t be cruel to me.” 

She started walking down the road, following Griselda’s map. She felt eyes on her back every once in a while, but she brushed them off. After about thirty minutes the houses got fewer and further in between, until finally she was there. It wasn’t really a nice house. It almost seemed to be falling apart, but it was big. She knocked on the door, putting the map in her pocket. “Hello?” 

A panel in the middle of the door slid away and an eye stared back at her. “Who’re you and what’re you doing here?” A gruff voice demanded. 

”Um…my name’s Lizzie. A friend told me you could tell me about the labyrinth?” She responded, leaning down to speak to the eye. 

”Hm.” She heard the man grumble as the eye disappeared and the panel slid back into place. The door opened and a small muppet gazed at her with distrust. 

”Well, are you just gonna stand there or what?” He demanded. Lizzie quickly entered the building and the man glanced out of the door before closing it behind her. 

”Name’s Hoggle.” The man said, waddling over to an old couch. “But people call me…anything that sounds even remotely like Hoggle.” 

Lizzie let out a snort of laughter. “And you can tell me about the labyrinth?” She sat down across from him. 

”It depends.” Hoggle responded. “What do you wanna know?” 

”Can you tell me about why Jareth doesn’t bring people to solve the labyrinth anymore?” Lizzie asked, leaning forward in her seat. 

”Oh I can tell ya.” Hoggle nodded. “It all starts with this girl, Sarah. She was the last one to solve the labyrinth. Sweet girl, smart too, well…not exactly smart, but she figured it out.” He had a small smile on his face. 

“Were you two friends?” Lizzie asked softly. 

”To be honest…she was the first friend I ever had.” Hoggle looked down. He cleared his throat. “Anyways, where was I?” Hoggle paused before telling Lizzie about how Sarah made it through the labyrinth to get her baby brother back from Jareth. “In the end…I’m still not exactly sure what happened at their last meeting, but I do know Jareth was changed. He seemed…I dunno, tired maybe? Like he just didn’t have to energy to threaten me or to bring more people to go through his labyrinth. Hell even though I fought against him, he didn’t banish me or throw me into the bog of eternal stench. He even let me visit Sarah a couple of times.” 

”So Jareth stopped doing this activity he enjoyed for almost a century because…he was tired.” Lizzie said skeptically. 

”Well of course it sounds dumb when you say it like that!” Hoggle huffed. “Why do you wanna know anyways?” 

“Jareth brought me here from…I don’t know what you’d call it, Earth I guess. And he says he didn’t “do any research on me” and I’m working in the castle for our deal and I just wanna know what happened.” She explained. 

”I’m telling you, Lizzie.” Hoggle stood up and waddled over to his kitchen. “It’s the constant defeat.” He poured himself a glass of water. “Imagine fighting a losing battle for almost a century, using up so much energy for magic, but still always losing and watching the victor get away scot free. It’s gotta be exhausting.” 

Lizzie frowned. “I guess so but…it still just doesn’t make sense to me.” 

”There’s a lot of things around here that don’t really make sense.” Hoggle walked over to Lizzie and patted her hand. “This is one of the least of them.” 

”I guess so…” Lizzie sighed. She stood. “Thank you for taking time to talk to me.” She said. “I really appreciate it.” 

”It’s no problem.” Hoggle said, leading her to the door. “It’s been a while since I’ve had any company. Normally it’s just me and Ludo. Although Sir Didymus does show up on occasion I wish he wouldn’t.” Hoggle chuckled. 

”Ludo? Who’s that?” Lizzie asked. 

”Ludo?” She heard a deep voice and then heavy footsteps that shook her. 

She turned around and saw a large furry monster with greying fur and a smile on his face. “Oh uh…hello! I don’t know how I missed you.” She chuckled. 

”He was probably napping down in his room.” Hoggle responded. “Ludo this is Lizzie. She’s leaving now. Say goodbye.” 

”Bye bye.” Ludo grumbled. 

”Goodbye Ludo.” Lizzie smiled at the creature, opening the door. “And thanks again Hoggle!” 

Hoggle closed the door behind her, turning around, only to be faced with Jareth. Hoggle immediately took a step back. “Jareth! How nice it is to see you! It’s been ages-” 

“What did she want to know?” Jareth questioned. There was no real malice behind his voice. Nothing that made Hoggle more uneasy than he already was. 

”She came to ask me about Sarah. And what happened when she beat you.” Hoggle shrugged simply. “I told her what I know and sent her on her way.” 

Jareth sighed. “Hoghead, you weren’t there. You don’t know what happened.” 

”Sarah’s told me about it.” Hoggle mumbled. “By the way…how is she?” He asked quietly. 

“She seems to be doing well.” Jareth responded. “Her daughter is close to turning ten now, I believe.” 

Hoggle nodded. “That sounds about right. And she’s happy?” 

”Nearly every time I see her she has a smile on her face.” Jareth assured him. “Now, I’ve got to go assure Elizabeth that you are not an authority on anything that happened.” 

* * *

Lizzie enjoyed the walk back to her house. It was now evening, so it was a bit cooler outside. Looking up she could see stars begin to twinkle in the sky. She didn’t quite understand how the Underground had stars, but it was easier just to not ask. She reached her door and pulled it open, only to find herself face to face with the goblin king. 

”I understand you’ve recently become acquainted with Hoggle.” Jareth said, beginning to pace around the room. 

”You never said that I couldn’t.” Lizzie pointed out quickly. 

”Elizabeth…” Jareth sighed. “Hoggle is not a reliable source. He was not there. Besides, you were searching for my motives. And the only one who truly understands my motives is me.” 

“You don’t like it when I ask questions.” Lizzie pointed out. 

”I’d rather you ask me than someone uninformed.” He said with a sigh. 

“Okay.” Lizzie said, taking a step towards the goblin king. “Why did you stop bringing people here?” 

Jareth sighed. “Imagine that…you fall in love with someone. And over time they build up an image of you in their mind. A perfect, immensely powerful, even at times frightening creature, insanely clever and complex. You invite them to your home and try to live up to their expectations. And it is exhausting, but even if they don’t seem like it, the person is satisfied, content even. You ask them to stay, to love you like you have loved them. And they refuse without a second thought. Now imagine this happens more than once.” Lizzie remained silent, as Jareth grew visibly frustrated. “I have turned back time and rearranged the stars for people who don’t even recognize the effort I put in to live up to their damned expectations. And what do they do every time? They leave me.” 

Jareth sighed, sitting down. “With each rejection I remember the last and it got to be too much to handle. Not only was I exhausted, I was saddened. Sarah was just the last of many.” He said. 

”I’m sorry Jareth…I didn’t know.” Lizzie said softly, wanting to offer him some measure of comfort but completely unsure how to do that for a goblin king. 

”Nobody knew.” Jareth waved her off. “I expect you’ll keep the secret.” He stood, towering over her in an intimidating manner. 

”Of course.” Lizzie said quickly. 

”Good.” Jareth nodded. “Otherwise I’d have to throw you in the bog of eternal stench.” 

”I’ll keep that in mind.” Lizzie cracked a small smile. Without another word Jareth disappeared and Lizzie was left to think about all she had learned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Lizzie thought that once she had learned more about the goblin kingdom and Jareth that everything would have changed. She thought working at the castle would be easier, or maybe harder, or maybe Jareth would try to kick her out. But in reality, very little changed, and most of it was just her perception. 

Jareth seemed quieter. Although perhaps it was only because she was speaking less and therefore he had less to respond to. He had never really enjoyed conversation to begin with. Where once Lizzie had seen him as aloof and unaffected, now she saw that he was sad. He gazed out the window, pondering his lonely existence. It was almost enough to make Lizzie pity him. Then he would swirl out of the room, a cloud of glitter being left where he had been standing and Lizzie would wonder how much was he just feigning indifference. 

She watched him, as sneakily as she could, as they read their stories. She skimmed through pages about Jareth’s father and grandfather. Normally Lizzie had a love for history, but there were more important things for her to focus on. 

”Why are you staring at me?” Jareth asked, his voice low and measured. He never looked up from his book. 

Lizzie immediately forced her gaze down to her book. “Huh? I wasn’t staring at you.” She responded quickly. 

”Elizabeth.” Jareth said in a warning tone. “What is it?”

Lizzie closed her book. “I just don’t know how much of this,” She gestured wildly at Jareth’s figure. “Is all an act.” Lizzie stood and started pacing. “I mean I thought you were so aloof and uncaring, but it’s because you’re sad isn’t it? You could create entire memories, rearrange the world, is this…are you a facade?” She demanded. 

Jareth closed his book with a slam. “None of this is a facade Elizabeth. I told you. The acts and the gimmicks and the spells are all exhausting.” Jareth rose from his seat. “Maybe I’m sad, maybe I don’t care, maybe it doesn’t even matter.” He walked towards Lizzie. “Maybe you don’t understand me like you believe you do. You can’t imagine how I feel at any given moment Elizabeth. And I don’t expect you to. It’s okay.” He stopped in front of Lizzie, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

”I expect to. I want to understand.” Lizzie insisted pleadingly. 

”Enough, Elizabeth.” Jareth said firmly, squeezing her shoulders. “Let it go.” He waved a hand, nonchalantly. “There is no magic illusion. I may not reveal everything to you, just as any human or other may not reveal all. You must accept that.” He let go of her shoulders, taking a step back.

Lizzie sighed. She didn’t want to accept that. She wanted to learn about him. She wanted to be able to understand everything about this place, so that includes his emotions and mood swing. She wanted to understand everything so that there was nothing else to learn. It was a nearly all consuming curiosity that had gotten her in trouble already. But she didn’t care much at all.

Jareth let out a sigh of his own, moving to grab his book as well as Lizzie’s. “It’s just about time we go.” 

”What else are we doing today?” Lizzie asked, in a voice that conveyed more frustration than genuine interest. 

“The blood moon festival is tomorrow evening. We need to make sure everything is in order.” Jareth said, snapping his fingers and making a binder appear in Lizzie’s arms. 

Lizzie’s interest was piqued. “What exactly is the blood moon festival?” She asked curiously. 

Jareth flashed her a thin smile over his shoulder. “You’ll see.” He started the walk out of the library and Lizzie followed. He walked through the halls towards the throne room. 

“Shouldn’t I know what it is to help prepare?” Lizzie responded, having to jog slightly in order to keep up with his long strides. 

”You’ll know what’s involved.” Jareth waved a hand dismissively. “But knowing and experiencing are two vastly different things, Elizabeth.” 

Lizzie felt her face warm, although she couldn’t place a finger on why. She felt another wave of frustration roll over her, but she dismissed it as leftover annoyance from nearly every conversation she had ever had with him. She took a deep breath as she followed him to his throne. “What do you need me to do?” She asked. 

”In the binder there are lists of vendors alongside their permits. I need you to double check them and make sure every vendor on the list has a permit and vice versa. It’s incredibly simple.” Jareth said, waving his hand and making a chair appear underneath Lizzie. 

Lizzie looked at the binder with a sigh. Something told her this wasn’t incredibly simple. She sat down and started looking at the businesses.

Jareth was auditioning bands for the festival. A group would come in and play a song, light and whimsical, yet more similar to the music she knew from home than Lizzie would have expected. Then he’d dismiss them and call the next group in. This went on for hours, as Lizzie sat next to him, trying to decipher the list of vendors. “Jareth?” Lizzie said, during a lull between performers. “Do I get to celebrate or participate or…whatever in the festival?” She asked. 

”Do you get to?” Jareth repeated incredulously. 

”Am I allowed to.” She clarified, looking back down at the permits. 

”You’re supposed to, yes. Although I suppose if you didn’t want to no one would force you.” Jareth said, raising an eyebrow. 

”No. I want to.” Lizzie said simply. “Of course I want to be a part of it. I just don’t know what it is. Or how to be a part of it.” 

The next band came in and played while Jareth looked thoughtful. He returned to Lizzie’s queries as the band walked out. “The festival is about rebirth and new beginnings.” Jareth said. “During the evening everyone dons a mask and partakes in different events. There’s dancing and food and a few traditions.” 

”Traditions?” Lizzie asked, while the next band began setting up. 

Jareth flashed his teeth. “I won’t spill all of the secrets. Then you may decide there’s no point in coming.” 

”Oh I wouldn’t miss it.” Lizzie responded with the same humorless smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only fic I have inspiration for atm…so there may be more soon

“Griselda,” Lizzie said as the pair walked home. “What do you wear to the blood moon festival?” She asked curiously. 

“Well…whatever you’d like really.” Griselda shrugged. “It should probably be at least a little comfortable for the dancing. And you shouldn’t mind if it gets a little dirty, since we’ll be out in the fields.” 

”I see.” Lizzie said thoughtfully, chewing on her bottom lip. “There’s no actual blood involved right?” 

“Oh good heavens no, Lizzie!” Griselda laughed, reaching up to pat Lizzie’s arm. “It’s just about new beginnings.” 

”Okay good.” Lizzie smiled in relief. “Just making sure. Stuff’s kinda weird here sometimes.” 

Griselda chuckled fondly. “So Miss Elizabeth, may I escort you to the festival tomorrow evening?” 

Lizzie smiled as the pair arrived at their doors. “I’d be absolutely honored, Griselda.” She responded. “So I’ll see you tomorrow for the festival?” 

”Yes ma’am.” Griselda nodded, reaching up to pinch her cheek. “And we get the day off so everyone can prepare, so if you need any help just let me know.” She offered before walking into her own house.

Lizzie opened her own door, stepping into her little abode. She closed the door behind her, humming to herself as she prepared herself for bed. It seemed like tomorrow would be interesting, so it would be best to get some sleep. Something on the table caught her eye. It was an odd shape, and not something she had left there. She approached the table cautiously. There was a mask sitting on the table. It was one of the most beautiful things Lizzie had ever seen. It was a dark purple with golden swirls surrounding the edge of the mask. The gold pushed outward giving it the shape of a butterfly and a similar look. 

She lifted it gingerly and spied a note where the mask had been. In Jareth’s ornate hand it said, “For the festival.” Lizzie scoffed putting the mask down. “He must think I’m an idiot.” She murmured to herself, as she finally started her evening routine.

As she laid in bed, Lizzie wondered why Jareth gave her the mask. Griselda said that masks were available at the festival itself. Hell maybe she would buy one there just to frustrate him. The idea made her smile, although she knew she wouldn’t. The mask he left her was gorgeous and it seemed to have actual gold on it, so he’d probably be mad if she showed up in anything lesser. Maybe he just wanted to make sure he could recognize her in the crowd for some reason. If he went to the festival at all. Lizzie wasn’t sure if he would be there. She assumed he would, but maybe he took the festival off. Lizzie wondered what sort of opulent grandiose mask he’d wear. She chuckled to herself and she started to fall asleep.

* * *

Lizzie wanted to wear something nice. She didn’t exactly know why. She just wanted to look good and feel good. Of course Griselda did say she shouldn’t wear anything fancy. So she went with a flattering shirt and a pair of shorts. She finished by tying the mask around her face.

She stepped out of her house. People were already walking down the streets, some in masks, some in costume, and some with masks hanging carelessly by their side. Griselda walked up to Lizzie in a vibrant blue mask that sparkles in the light. “Are you ready?” She asked with a toothy grin. 

Lizzie smiled back. “Yeah. I think so.” She chuckled. 

The pair walked through the town, along with most of the citizens. They reached the outskirts of the city, near where Hoggle’s house was. Then they walked out further than Lizzie had gone. Into a field of grass, not quite tall enough to be difficult to move through, but just tall enough to be a bit of an annoyance. Then they reached a place where the grass was gone and replaced with stones. A pavilion, only slighter smaller than the actual city, in the midst of this field. It was bizarre and otherworldly, but what else could Lizzie expect from the goblin kingdom. 

The sun was beginning to set, and several people had started to light lanterns. When they let the lanterns go they floated in midair, unmoving from the spot where they had originally been set. A couple of people had begun to set up booths and stalls, these were the vendors whose permits Lizzie had verified. And then near the edge of the pavilion was a small make shift stage where the band Jareth chose had begun to warm up. 

Everywhere she looked Lizzie saw people in masks and costumes. The pavilion hummed with life and conversation. The place itself just felt magical to Lizzie. She couldn’t keep a smile off of her face. 

Griselda smiled at her. “You know my favorite part of the festival is the food.” She said, taking Lizzie’s hand and leading her over to a stall that seemed to specialize in fried desserts. Lizzie’s mouth watered as Griselda ordered from the man running the stall. He handed her two balls of fried dough and pointed her to a little table with various toppings. 

”These are called fairy bulbs.” Griselda said, drizzling a chocolate sauce over the treats and then shaking powdered sugar on top of them. “Chocolate and powdered sugar are the only way to eat them.” She said confidently. 

Lizzie had had fried food before. But never had she had anything like this. It was sweeter than almost anything she had tasted in her life. She wouldn’t be surprised if the dough was actually made from fairies, with how good it tasted. Although the thought of that did make her a little sad. 

The two women staked claim to a table and they took turns going and getting more delectable sweets than either of them knew what to do with. Then the band began to play a jaunty tune and people began to file into the area in front of them. Griselda joined in after asking Lizzie if she was sure she was alright. Lizzie loved to dance and she would have joined, were it not for the fact that they seemed to be doing a complicated folk dance that she knew none of the steps to. 

She watched the people with a smile on her face. She wished she was a part of it, but it was also just entertaining to watch all the jumping, clapping, and laughing. After a couple of songs a man slid into the seat across from her. He was human or fae, with pale skin and short red hair. His mask was simple, just a plain black, but they made his eyes standout so brilliantly. And they were so unique. 

”Hello.” Lizzie said awkwardly, after a moment of silence. 

”Why aren’t you out there dancing?” He asked curiously, his voice was soft and smooth as velvet, and it immediately put her at ease. 

She smiled, almost ruefully. “I don’t know any of the steps.” She said. “You see I haven’t lived here for too long-“ 

He stood up abruptly. “That’s no reason not to dance.” He offered her his hand. “Just follow me and I promise you’ll be alright.” He flashed a crooked smile. 

Lizzie looked at him hesitantly for a moment. She thought if the reason for the festival, new beginnings, taking chances. She took his hand. “My name’s Lizzie by the way.” She said as he led her to the area where everyone was dancing. 

”I’m Thomas.” He responded. 

Lizzie didn’t know the steps. But somehow she managed to keep up with Thomas for most of it. There were a couple of missteps and thankfully for Thomas she hadn’t been wearing steel toed shoes. The thing that surprised Lizzie most was how comfortable she felt around him. It was like she had known him for years instead of minutes. They danced and laughed and talked and Lizzie had the most fun that she had had since she first came to the goblin kingdom. 

The hours passed like minutes and soon the moon was high in the sky, a noticeable deep red. It was mesmerizing. It was high in the sky when a bell chimed midnight and the festival came to a halt. The music stopped and the people all started piling out of the pavilion, talking animatedly. But they didn’t go back to their homes, they went further into the field. 

”What’s going on?” Lizzie asked Thomas curiously, watching the people. 

Thomas offered her an excited grin. “You’ll see. Come on.” He took her hand and he led her along, occasionally bobbing and weaving through groups of people. 

They finally arrived at a river. It wasn’t too terribly wide, nor was it deep. The reflection of the red moon sparkled on the water, making it seem like there was some sort of gemstone just beneath the surface. There was a ripple in the water, followed by another, then more and more until the moon’s reflection was constantly wavering. Lizzie looked and saw that people were going swimming. All of them fully dressed, many of them keeping their shoes on. Some people waded in and stayed in the shallow ends, and others cannon balled into the deep end and came up gasping for air. 

Thomas looked at Lizzie with a cheeky grin. “Well?” 

”What is this?” Lizzie asked amused, already taking her shoes off to join in. 

”It’s a tradition!” Thomas pulled off his own shoes and threw them over his shoulders. He took a few steps backwards then sprinted and cannon balled into the river. He came up, throwing his arms in the air, his mask (now soaked) in hand. “It means rebirth!” He exclaimed mirthfully.

Lizzie took her mask off and set it beside her shoes. Then she got a running start and leapt into the river. She laughed as she came up for air, looking around at this beautiful place and this crazy situation that she found herself in. “I love this place!” She shouted, grinning like a madwoman. She felt dizzy and drunk on dancing and midnight swims and a handsome stranger and the magic of it all. 

”I’m glad you do.” Thomas smiled at her. And there was something so comforting in his smile, familiar yet bizarre. And there was something about his eyes. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Thomas suddenly seemed a bit startled, or panicked. He swam towards the riverbank. “We should get you home.” He said, emerging from the water and starting the search for his shoes that he had so haphazardly discarded before. “You do still have to be at work early.” 

Lizzie followed him onto the shore. “Wait…how do you know?” She asked, slipping her own shoes back on and grabbing her mask. 

”Um, you told me.” Thomas replied quickly. He cleared his throat, looking away from Lizzie. “May I walk you home?” 

Lizzie was put a little on edge but his sudden strange behavior. But she nodded. He had been so kind all evening. She had no real reason to suspect he’d stop being nice.

The pair spent most of the walk in silence. Occasionally they’d make small talk, say something about the festival, make comments about the weather, scenery or the other. Lizzie felt the chill of the wind through her clothes. It was summer and the wind wasn’t even bad, but the clothes stuck to her skin and made her feel clammy and cold. She chuckled to herself, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms. “Next time I’ll have to remember to bring a towel or something.” 

”Next time?” Thomas mused softly, a strange expression passing his face. 

”Hmm?” Lizzie hummed, not sure if Thomas had spoken. 

”Oh no, nothing.” He shook his head. “Talking to myself.” 

Lizzie shrugged it off and the rest of the way home was uneventful. She smiled up at Thomas as they arrived at her door. “Thank you for walking me home, and dancing with me, and swimming with me.” She chuckled. 

”Of course.” Thomas nodded. He seemed uneasy and ready to leave. He turned, but Lizzie grabbed his arm. 

”Will I see you again?” She asked. 

Thomas offered her a tight smile. “I’m sure you’ll see me around.” 

Lizzie released his hand, looking down. “Right. And you know where to find me.” She forced out a laugh. “Thanks again.” She met his eyes one last time, before she opened the door and walked into her home. 

As Lizzie went about getting ready for bed, all she thought about was Thomas. He was strange, but he was sweet. She doubted that she’d ever see him again with how flighty he had seemed at her door. Something about him was so familiar. Lizzie slipped under her covers and let her eyes fall shut. 

Then she immediately sat up because she knew what had been so familiar about him. His eyes were so unique, one was blue and the other seemed green and one of his pupils was dilated when the other was not. Surely there couldn’t be another person with those eyes. But Lizzie had seen the same eyes before and she knew who they belonged to. Jareth. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth transported to his chambers, dropping the appearance of Thomas. He took a deep breath and started pacing. He hadn’t meant to spend so much time with Lizzie. He liked to speak to as many people as he could while in his disguise. It was exhilirating to not be seen as the king, even if only for a night. But he got caught up in spending time with her. She had seemed so lonely and sad while everyone was dancing, he couldn’t have left her there. It was odd how worried he had been about her. But he wanted her to stay, he wanted her to finish out their deal. There was nothing odd about that…was there?

No, no. His concern for her was only natural, given how quickly his guests normally leave. At least that’s what he assured himself. Truth be told, he was starting to feel a bit of fondness for Elizabeth. When she wasn’t driving him insane with her questions, she was kind and insightful. She had offered advice on several matters during hearings and it wasn’t bad by any means. She was certainly determined to learn about him and the kingdom. And frankly, Jareth would love having someone he could put some of his emotional burden on. Running a kingdom was difficult work but he had no one he could rant or ramble to. No real peace or break from his daily chore. 

Jareth glanced at a shelf on his wall, his eyes moving over the glass orbs, not unlike snow globes. Only instead of fake snow moving in water. There were people, living out their lives. Jareth called an empty ball into his hand and muttered a spell under his breath, creating a mirror through which he could see Elizabeth, preparing herself for bed. Jareth averted his eyes for a few moments, occasionally sneaking peeks to see when it was safe to actually look again. He saw Elizabeth crawl into bed and he watched as her head hit the pillow. It hadn’t been there for a full minute before she sat back up, eyes wide. And that’s when Jareth knew that she had figured it out. 

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie was conflicted. She had really liked Thomas. He was nice and funny and handsome. But Thomas was fake. And Jareth was the real thing. She didn’t know if the way he had been was all an act, or maybe that’s what he was like when he didn’t need to worry about being a king. Still what was Lizzie supposed to think. What was she supposed to say?

She didn’t even want to go into work. She almost would have rather stayed home and wait for Jareth to storm in in a rage. She sighed, starting to get ready for work. She didn’t really have a choice about this. She had to go or risk going home.

* * *

Lizzie walked up the stairs to Jareth’s room. She knocked on the door as she usually did, but the answer she received was a deviation from the norm. “Come in.” Lizzie was shocked, but she reached and twisted the doorknob. She peeked her head in, taking in her surroundings while she waited for Jareth to shoo her.

Jareth glanced at her, frustration crossing his face. “Don’t just stand there. I said come in.” He said. Lizzie stepped into the room awkwardly. “Close the door behind you.” Jareth said.

Lizzie felt her breath catch in her throat, but she did as she was told. She kept her hand on the doorknob in case she needed to get out quickly. 

Jareth saw her hesitation and sighed. “Elizabeth, I’m not going to do anything. We just need to talk.” He said. “Will you sit down?” It was frankly, less of a question that a demand. 

Lizzie let go of the door warily and made her way over to where Jareth was sitting in a big comfortable looking chair. Lizzie slid onto a sofa positioned across from him. Her eyes flit from place to place in the room, eyeing the decorations around his room, the instruments he had lying around, a snow globe collection, and an absolutely massive bed, that was almost the size of Lizzie’s bedroom. Finally her eyes locked onto Jareth. He looked tired. His face was normally so guarded and closed off but now he just looked tired. 

”Do you have any idea why I wanted to speak with you?” He asked, his voice quiet. 

“Is it cause I know you’re Thomas?” Lizzie asked after a moment’s pause. 

Jareth sighed. “Yes, that’s exactly it.” He stood from his chair and began pacing around Lizzie. “So I figure, I ask you a question, you ask me a question, alright?” 

”I think I might have more than one.” Lizzie said. 

”Of course you do.” Jareth chuckled. “Well I only have the one and it’s fairly simple so, how did you know it was me?” He asked. 

”It was the eyes. Lizzie said, almost immediately. “You have the most unique eyes out of practically anyone I’ve ever seen.”

“A compliment, I assume?” Jareth said, raising an eyebrow.

”Oh most definitely.” Lizzie responded. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes that weren’t beautiful. And then yours…they’re something stunning.” She responded. While nothing she said was really untrue, she was buttering him up a bit in the hopes of any punishment she was given was lessened. 

”Your question?” Jareth prompted. 

”Why did you become Thomas? Why did you seek me out? And most importantly, was it all an act?” 

”That’s more than one question, though I suppose I owe you answers.” He sat back down across from Elizabeth, letting out a sigh. “I become Thomas during the festivals and other events around town so I can participate in them and not just watch what is going on. If I just went as myself, no one would have any fun. Not me, not anyone else.”

”Fair enough.” Lizzie conceded. “Next, why did you seek me out?” 

”I didn’t seek you out.” Jareth scoffed. “Really, Elizabeth. You truly think you’re something special to me, don’t you?” 

”Then explain why you spent so much time with me last night.” Lizzie crossed her arms across her chest. 

Jareth frowned, leaning forward. “The same reason I brought you here in the first place. I took pity on you.” He said the word like a curse. “You were alone when everyone else was dancing and enjoying themselves. After that I felt that leaving you would make you suspicious or upset.” 

”And…was it an act?” Lizzie asked, her voice low. 

”Was what an act?” Jareth retorted, rising from his seat to look at the glass orbs sitting on his shelf. 

“Thomas…you were nice to me. I thought I had made a friend.” Lizzie looked down at her hands. 

”A friend?” Jareth raised an eyebrow, turning from the shelf to approach Lizzie. “Really now, Elizabeth. Who exactly do you think I am? I’m the fucking goblin king. And who are you? You’re not special Elizabeth.” 

”Then why did you bring me here?” Lizzie demanded, looking up. “Why am I working for you instead of solving a labyrinth?” 

”You’re working for me, exactly because you’re not special. The others,” His eyes went to the glass orbs. Before he brought them back to Lizzie. He walked closer to her chair, towering above her small frame. “They were special. I watched them and I choose them. You? You were a fluke.” He almost hissed, slamming his hand against the top of the chair. “My magic just showed you. For months I refused to even look at it, but you just wouldn’t shut up. I guess I should have expected you to ask so many questions with how you began-“ 

Lizzie stood up out of her chair, pushing his arm away and practically running to the door. Her eyes stung with tears, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. “This is why no one wants to stay with you.” She said, before she turned the knob and ran out of the door.

Jareth watched her go. Perhaps he had gone too far. He didn’t quite feel guilty. But at the same time, he felt like he should go speak to her. Mainly so he could understand whether he was sending her back home or not. He transported in front of her on the staircase.

”Leave me alone.” Lizzie said, maneuvering around him. 

”I will in a moment.” Jareth assured her, following behind. “I just need to know if I’m sending you back.” He grabbed her arm as she stepped off of the staircase. 

“I almost want you to.” She pulled her arm away from him. “But no. I’ve already put too much into this. Besides, I can’t go home.” She looked away. “So maybe I’m not special, but you’re not fucking getting rid of me so easily.” She snapped. “I told you what I was willing to do to get out of there. I’m not changing my mind now.” 

Jareth leaned back slightly. Even out of all his challengers, none of them had ever spoken to him like that. Maybe Elizabeth was special. She turned to leave. But Jareth moved in front of her again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

”Yeah. Whatever.” Lizzie walked around him. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been looking forward to writing this scene for a while. More to come soon!

Lizzie came in late the next few days. Jareth said nothing. Where normally he’d criticize her on the smallest thing, he said nothing to provoke her ire, although it was clear her frustrating wasn’t going anywhere. Jareth wouldn’t lie and say the silent treatment wasn’t getting to him. Having such a bubbly and witty person around…as often as she annoyed him it was nice. And now she had fallen silent. And it was uncomfortable to say the least.

* * *

Lizzie walked slowly up the steps to Jareth’s room. She had considered not even coming in at all some days, but maybe he’d extend her contract if she didn’t. So she took her sweet time getting there and then did the absolute bare minimum. She knocked on Jareth’s door.

”Elizabeth? Come in please.” Jareth called. There was something off about his voice. Lizzie was confused, but she did as she was told, closing the grand doors behind her. Her eyes searched the large room for Jareth. “Come here.” He called, Lizzie followed his voice and saw he was still in bed. 

She raised an eyebrow, walking towards him slowly. “What’s going on here?” She asked, giving the bed a wide berth. 

”I’ve fallen ill.” Jareth murmured. “It’s the pixie flu. A doctor will be by in a moment to check me out, but it should be fairly standard.” 

”Pixie flu?” Lizzie said dismissively. “Do I have to clap for you and say I believe?” She rolled her eyes. 

”It’s a fairly common disease this time of year.” Jareth frowned. “It’s only lasts about a day or two, we just need a doctor to be sure that that’s all it is.” Jareth said. 

”He’s on his way already.” Jareth repeated. “I need you to go get my breakfast from Tori in the kitchen.” 

”You mean Terry?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow. 

”Whatever.” Jareth sighed, laying back into a pile of pillows. “Just go please.” 

Lizzie did as she was told, walking downstairs to the kitchens. She found Terry, still at work on the stoves. “Hey Terry. How’s it hanging?” 

”Jareth sick?” Terry responded raising an eyebrow. 

”Yeah. He says it’s pixie flu, but he also said your name is Tori so he could very well be wrong.” 

”Huh? Oh nah, he does that on purpose to make sure we don’t think he likes us.” Terry responded with a chuckle. “I honestly think it’s fun to hear what names he comes up with. I think my favorite has to be Toe Roy.” 

”Huh.” Lizzie mused, leaning against the counter. “He always just calls me Elizabeth.” 

”Well…you’re only temporary. So he doesn’t have to worry about messing up your name.” Terry shrugged, flipping a pan of bacon onto a plate. 

”Hmm…” Lizzie frowned. “Thanks Terry.” She mused softly, grabbing the tray he had made for Jareth. “See ya later.” She walked back through the halls, seemingly deep in thought. Something about Terry’s words had bothered her. Almost everything was bothering her lately. As she approached the door a short humanoid man stepped out of Jareth’s room.

”Hi, I’m Lizzie. I’m Jareth’s assistant.” Lizzie said. “Um…is he actually sick?” 

The doctor nodded, putting a tool into his bag. “Pixie flu. He needs at least twenty four hours rest.” 

Lizzie frowned. “Huh. Well, is it contagious?” She asked curiously. 

”Not at all.” He assured her. “Pixie flu is only transmitted through pixie bites or pixie dust in your eyes or mouth.” He said. “As long as you aren’t in contact with a great many pixies, you won’t have to worry.” He said. “Now, make sure he rests for the next twenty four hours.” 

”Yes, sir.” Lizzie sighed, leaning her back against the door to open it. She walked in with Jareth’s tray. She walked over to him and placed it on his lap. “So the doctor says you need at least a full day’s rest.” Lizzie said, taking a couple of steps back so she felt she was at an appropriate distance. “So I guess you’ll just tell me what to do like normal.” She shrugged.

Jareth looked at the tray Lizzie handed him. He then glanced at Lizzie. “Elizabeth, will you go to the library and find ‘Shadows in Sunrise?’” He requested. “It should be somewhere near the sitting area. It’s one of my favorites.” He requested, starting his meal. 

Lizzie nodded, humming to herself as she went back out of the room. She had to admit, she was pretty glad that Jareth was sending her out. She would hate to be cooped up with him in his room all day. She could only hope that this kept up. 

Jareth was uneasy. Not only was he sick, but at the moment, his assistent hated him. Sitting in uncomfortable silence with Lizzie was all too realistic for Jareth to handle.

Lizzie found the book with relative ease, glancing over the cover as she returned to Jareth’s room. “Poetry?” She inquired as she offered him the book.

Jareth nodded, pushing the book back towards her chest. “It’s one of my favorites.” He responded.

”And…what do you want from me?” Lizzie asked. 

”Read it to me.” Jareth said. Somehow, even while sick and laying on a mountain of pillows, Jareth still managed to be imposing. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Really? Why can’t you read it yourself?” She asked quietly. 

”I’m tired and I don’t feel well.” Jareth responded. “I don’t want to have to focus on it. Besides I’d like to hear you read them.” He closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows.

Lizzie fought back another eye roll as she looked down at the book and opened it. “Okay, so where do you want me to start?” 

Jareth groaned. “It doesn’t matter. The beginning. Just start at the first page.” 

”Alright, jeez.” Lizzie mumbled, thumbing past the introduction and the table of contents. She cleared her throat. “Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. That’s a bit of a paradox isn’t it?” She commented. 

“That’s the point. He’s commenting on the paradoxical nature of love. Keep reading.” He kept his eyes closed, but he waved a hand. 

”I move the stars for no one, yet I have moved heaven and earth for you. How can I live without the sunlight? No, I can’t live within you.” Lizzie nodded. “I never expected you to be one for love poems.” She mused. 

”At heart I’m a hopeless romantic.” Jareth shrugged his shoulders. “I tried so hard so many times…I was heartbroken when it didn’t work.” 

Lizzie pulled her chair a bit closer to Jareth’s bed. “What did you expect? When you take people away without them really wanting to come with you? With this notion of love? Asking someone to fear you before you ask them to love you.” 

”I was only giving them what they wanted. They wanted adventure, they wanted siblings or children gone. They wanted someone to fear.” Jareth said calmly. 

”What about what you wanted?” Lizzie asked, leaning forward. “Did you want to be feared?” 

”No one wants to be the villain Elizabeth.” Jareth responded, opening his eyes and gazing into hers. “Now, will you please stop philosophizing and read the damn book.” He let his head fall back onto the pillow. 

Lizzie turned the page. “No one can blame you for walking away.” Lizzie read through several pages of poetry before it seemed like Jareth was asleep. She turned to get up and leave but Jareth reached out and grabbed her hand. 

“Elizabeth, I have a question for you.” Jareth said. “It’s been driving me insane for days.” 

”What is it?” Lizzie sighed. 

”The other night, at the blood moon festival, you said something about the next time you went to the festival, what did you mean?” Jareth asked. 

Lizzie looked down at him. “I was thinking I might want to stay here after our agreement. Forever. I don’t know anymore though. The king’s kind of a dick sometimes.” She squeezed Jareth's hand. 

Jareth looked at her with an expression that was a mix of confusion and something else. “Why would you stay?” 

”I don’t really have anything to go back to.” Lizzie shrugged, pulling her hands away from Jareth’s. “I’ve got some friends here. And this place is more fun, more magical. It felt right. Maybe I won’t now.” She looked away. “I’ve still got a while to think about it. 

Jareth looked up at Lizzie. “Elizabeth, I’d be honored if you decided to live here.” 

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure? I thought I wasn’t anything special.” 

”It would take a special person to want to stay here.” Jareth responded, pushing himself up in bed. 

“So I’m only special if I stay here?” Lizzie asked, a small smirk crossing her face. 

”Elizabeth…” Jareth sighed, falling back onto his pillow, his eyes falling shut. “I never should have said that. You are special. Maybe you weren’t when you first arrived, but you’ve become special to me.” He said through a yawn. 

”That’s awfully close to sentiment Jareth.” Lizzie teased, but he didn’t respond. He had fallen asleep. Lizzie moved from the bed, smiling slightly. Jareth was without a doubt, an asshole. But half asleep, sick Jareth was kind of a sweetheart. She was happy she got to meet this better version of Jareth. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! If you like it lemme know! I really appreciate it, and thanks for reading!

Jareth stirred from his sleep. His eyes scanned the room as his illness-addled mind tried to make sense of the situation. He looked for Lizzie, finding her standing partially in his closet. “Elizabeth.” He called out, his voice hoarse. “What are you doing?” 

Lizzie glanced over her shoulder at him. “Griselda had other things to do. I did not. I offered to put away your clothes for her.” 

“That’s not your job.” Jareth said after a moment of silence.

”Well what would you rather me do?” Lizzie scoffed, putting the basket of clothes down. “Watch you while you sleep and wax poetic about how the pixie flu is taking you too soon?”

”Alright…” Jareth shifted. “Carry on I suppose.” 

Lizzie could feel his eyes on her as she started putting the clothes away again. After several minutes she stopped. “What is it? Why are you staring at me?” She snapped. 

“I’m bored.” Jareth responded quickly. 

”Ugh fine.” Lizzie huffed, putting the clothes down. “What do you want me to do?” 

”Tell me about you. How you found out about the labyrinth? Why you called for me?” Why you stay? He added silently. 

”So basically you want me to talk about you?” Lizzie rolled her eyes, moving to grab a chair. 

”No.” Jareth said without thought. “I mean…you can sit here.” He patted the side of the bed. 

Lizzie looked at it hesitantly. “If you insist…” She shrugged, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed, trying to be as far from Jareth as she could be. 

”I won’t bite.” Jareth rolled his eyes.

Lizzie came a bit closer. She looked away from Jareth. “Well…I never really stopped believing in fairy tales.” She shrugged. “I kept my window open for Peter Pan until I was thirteen.” She chuckled. “Then when I got older, the belief didn’t go away as much as…change.” She glanced up at Jareth to find him staring intently at her. “I started looking into folk lore and old wive’s tales, and then in some book or another I found you. The less I say about that the better.” She said quickly, looking away from him. “I can’t have you getting too smug on me.” She teased. 

”I’m already there.” Jareth responded quickly, scooting forward towards Lizzie. “Tell me more.” 

”Well…I liked stories of changelings, mischievous fae, and children whisked away to fantasy worlds so they could face new challenges. So I liked your labyrinth.” She shrugged. “After that I looked for everything I could find on the subject. And so when things got rough for me at home, I’d talk to you.” She looked down at her hands on her lap. “But I guess you knew that part.” 

Jareth moved forward slightly and put a hand on top of Lizzie’s. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer you sooner.” 

Lizzie shrugged, looking away. “Me too. But it doesn’t matter too much now. I’m here, aren’t I?” 

“Yes…” Jareth said. He looked down at his hands and realized he still had Lizzie’s in his. He pulled them away, somewhat surprised. He cleared his throat. “Elizabeth…if you fulfill your obligation to me, I’d be happy to have to stay here.”

”Yeah, okay.” Lizzie didn’t know exactly how to respond. They spent an awkward moment in silence before Lizzie spoke up again. “Did something happen with your eyes? Or were you just born like that?” She asked. 

Jareth cleared his throat. “It was an accident. When I was a teenager, I was working on a new spell. Something went wrong. Now one of my eyes is permanently dilated. And it seems to change colors some times.” He shrugged. 

”Oh.” Lizzie said, looking away awkwardly. “Well…I’m sorry that happened…” She responded. “If it makes you feel any better, your eyes are still stunning.” 

”Thank you.” Jareth nodded, looking down at his hands. 

”So…you don’t seem too different. Maybe a little tired. Is that all the pixie flu is?” Lizzie asked curiously. 

”The worst of it hasn’t hit me yet.” Jareth admitted. “It usually involves some sort of delusions or a reduction of inhibitions and a loss of my filter, along with…other symptoms.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll tell you when I think it’s coming on. I don’t think you’ll want to be around for it.” 

”Probably not.” Lizzie chuckled. “Although I don’t know what exactly you’d be like without your ‘filter’ or ‘inhibitions.’ You already seem to lack a filter.” She teased. 

Jareth rolled his eyes, leaning back into his pillows. “Still. I am uncomfortable with the things I may say. And even more so with the things you could potentially see.” 

“Oh.” Lizzie said, realizing what he meant. “Right. Thank you for taking that into consideration.” She nodded. “Although…” She began, a smile creeping onto her face. “Maybe I’ll come back when your inhibitions are lower to ask you some questions.” She said in a low voice. 

”Elizabeth,” Jareth began in a threatening tone. “You will not do that. In fact why don’t you finish putting away my laundry and then go home for the day.” He said. 

Lizzie stood. “Are you sure? I really don’t mind taking care of you.” She assured him. 

Jareth wanted her to stay. Of course he did. “No, I don’t need you to stay.” He insisted, settling into the pillow. “Finish up the laundry and head home. I’ll be fine without you.” He let his eyes fall shut. “I’ve dealt with the pixie flu alone before. This is nothing new.” He said through a yawn. 

“Alright…” Lizzie trailed off, turning to go finish hanging clothes. Once she had finished, she turned back to Jareth, who seemed to have fallen asleep again. “Well, I’m finished up, so I’m heading home.” She said to the unconscious man. She felt the urge to offer some sort of comfort and affection, but she didn’t know what Jareth would deem appropriate. So she simply stared at him for another moment before she spoke again. “Get well soon.” She murmured. “Really soon.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap up! Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you do!

Jareth felt like he was falling. He was falling through a dark space, like he was falling into his oubliette, but there were no hands to catch him as he fell. Only darkness. Then there were voices. Dozens of voices in the darkness all around him. He recognized the voices and he could pick out a few of the words they spoke to him. Each word felt like it opened a wound. Finally all the voices converged into one, shouting. “You have no power over me. You have no power over me.” 

Jareth squeezed his eyes shut against the darkness and he wasn’t falling anymore. He was safe. He was in his chair in his dining room. The air was still and the room was quieter than usual. He looked across the table. He saw her standing by the other chair. Elizabeth. He wanted to move but he was stuck in the chair. The table grew longer and longer, pushing him back and further away from her. He wanted to call out to her but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. 

”Elizabeth.” He pushed out. It was quiet, yet she had to have heard him. She turned and smiled at him. His heart ached in his chest. He struggled one more time against the chair. The chair let him free and he was standing. 

The room changed into the ballroom. It was ornately decorates, like for a celebration or holiday, but the lights were low. There was music coming from somewhere and there were people all over dressed to the nines in ball gowns and suits. Jareth looked around. “Elizabeth?” He called. No one seemed to hear him.

He pushed through the crowds of people, some were dancing, some were talking, some just milling about. He knew she was there somewhere. She had to be. “Elizabeth?” He called again. His eyes scoured the room, until he saw her. Even though her back was to him, he knew it was her. He walked to her and grabbed her arm. “Elizabeth.” He said, relief in his voice. 

She offered a cheesy grin. “You found me.” She said, laughter on her lips. She was beautiful, in a violet ballgown with a sweetheart neckline. 

”I’m very glad I did.” Jareth returned, taking her gloved hand gingerly in his, as if he was afraid he would break her. 

”So, are you going to ask me to dance or what?” She smiled, looking up at him. 

Jareth knew this was a dream. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew that this was just part of the pixie flu. But at the moment it was such a pleasant dream. He’d hate to turn her away. He returned her smile. “I believe you just asked me.” 

She made a sour face, but he could see the fondness beneath her expression. Something settled in his chest, something desperate and melancholy laying heavily upon him. He took her hand in his and rested his other hesitantly on her waist. They started the dance, and Jareth couldn’t imagine anything else being important at that moment. He couldn’t bring his eyes away from her face. He couldn’t bear the idea that there would come a time where her hand wasn’t warm in his. And although he was painfully aware that it was all a dream, he chose to ignore that. 

”Elizabeth,” He murmured with a smile. 

”Jareth.” She returned his smile. They danced for a few moments before she spoke again. “Jareth, what do you think of me?” She asked, looking up at him under her eyelashes.

Jareth’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What do you mean?” 

”You know what I think of you. What do you think of me?” She repeated. 

Jareth frowned slightly. “I don’t know what you think of me.” He responded. 

”Oh, you don’t?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. “Then, I’ll tell you. Jareth, I love you.” She smiled up at him brilliantly. 

At this Jareth pulled away. “This is…wrong. It isn’t real.” 

Elizabeth frowned as well, reaching out and taking his hands in hers. “What does it matter? Are you happy? Don’t you deserve happiness?” 

”It’s not real.” Jareth shook his head, pulling his hands away from hers and taking a step backwards. “Any happiness here…it’s only a dream.” He continued backwards as she walked after him. 

“Jareth?” She called. “Jareth?” She repeated several times. 

Jareth’s eyes opened and he realized he hadn’t dreamt Elizabeth calling his name. He sat up, pushing himself against his pillows and looking at her startled. “Elizabeth…what are you doing here?” 

“It was time for me to come in today.” Lizzie responded, placing a tray with food onto his bed side table. “You know you talk in your sleep.” She said matter-of-factly, sitting on his bed. 

Jareth shifted uncomfortably. “It was the flu.” He avoided her gaze. “What did I say?” 

”Well I really just heard my name.” Elizabeth said with a shrug. “It makes sense though, I was the last one you saw before you conked out. I was the one taking care of you.” She shrugged again, scooting closer. “How’re you feeling today?” She asked. 

Jareth cleared his throat, looking away. “Better.” 

”Your face is red. Are you sure you don’t still have a fever?” She asked, scooting closer. She rested the back of her hand on his forehead. “You’re still warm, should I call a doctor?” She asked. 

Jareth quickly pulled away. “No.” He responded with a frown. “I’m fine.” 

Elizabeth frowned too. “Okay…well did you at least sleep well?” 

Jareth nodded, taking the food tray and beginning to eat. “I did sleep very well.” 

”That’s good.” She smiled. 

Jareth nodded, avoiding eye contact. He felt odd after his dream. Like something about Elizabeth had changed while he slept. It was odd, but somehow she was more beautiful now than she had been in his dream. He thought of what she had said in his dream. Was that what he wanted to hear from her? 

”So,” Elizabeth smiled. “What are we doing today?” 

And with that smile Jareth felt a pang in his chest and he realized something terrible. It was inevitable, wasn’t it? It always happened. Now all that was left was for her to reject him. Then it truly would be the same as it always was. As it always would be. But…he could put off the unavoidable for a little bit. He could just pretend. He glanced back at Elizabeth. “I believe it’s best if I continue to rest for the day.”

Elizabeth nodded. “That’s what I thought.” She patted his hand, before standing to remove the food tray. “I’ll be right back.”


	14. Chapter 14

“So, what do you want me to do today?” Lizzie asked. “Read you poetry, tell you you’re pretty, just watch you sleep?” She teased. 

”I think you should just give me time.” Jareth responded, letting his eyes fall shut leaned back into his pillows. 

”Oh, yeah? Okay.” Lizzie nodded. “Then if it’s okay, Robert told me he’d show me around the labyrinth the next time I got time off.” 

Jareth’s eyes flew open. “What?” He demanded through clenched teeth. 

”Um…Robert? One of the uh, caretakers. He said he’d show me around the labyrinth the next time I got time off.” Lizzie responded, watching Jareth with suspicion and confusion. “Why? What’s the problem?” 

”I don’t want you in the labyrinth with him.” Jareth responded quickly. 

”And why not?” Lizzie asked. 

”The labyrinth is a dangerous place.” Jareth said. “You could get lost or killed.” 

”Even with one of your caretakers around?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow. 

Jareth didn’t have a response. He sat, frowning in silence. “I still don’t like it.” 

”Jareth…” Lizzie smiled, placing her hand over his. “I’ll be okay.” Jareth didn’t respond, avoiding her gaze with a sour expression. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lizzie said, walking towards the door. 

”Elizabeth.” Jareth called. She paused by the door. “Please…be safe.” Lizzie rolled her eyes, but smiled as she left. 

* * *

Lizzie met with Robert as he walked into the castle. It was clear he hadn’t expected to see her, but he was happy that he did. “Okay Robert, how about today you show me the labyrinth.” She smiled.

”Are you sure?” Robert asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did Jareth give you permission?” 

”He gave me the day off and then I told him you were going to show me the labyrinth.” Lizzie shrugged. 

”And what did he say to that?” Robert asked. 

”He said it was fine.” Lizzie insisted. “Come on, you don’t have to show me a lot.” She pleaded. 

Robert smiled and acquiesced. He took Lizzie’s hand and led her to where the labyrinth met the castle. Tall walls covered in ivy and moss enveloped them. And even though they had only been walking for minutes, the door to the castle behind them was gone. Robert never let go of her hand.

Lizzie was easily distracted by the branching paths, the littles creatures, the plants. She didn’t wanna blink out of fear that she may miss something. It was beautiful. And so much more glittery than she expected. She tried to drop Robert’s hand but he refused to let go. 

”I can’t very well afford to lose you in here.” He smiled sheepishly. 

Lizzie was already distracted by the next upcoming area. “A garden.” She smiled. “It’s lovely.” She looked around the flowers in bloom, there were those she recognized, hyacinths and roses, as well as those she knew weren’t found on earth. Long twisting plants of almost unnatural colors, that swayed to music of their own making and ivy reaching out and grabbing at bugs that passed by. “I didn’t think there’d be something like this here.” 

Robert nodded, squeezing her hand. “This is what I really wanted to show you.” 

It wasn’t exactly what Lizzie had been hoping to see, but it was nice. “It’s beautiful.” 

Robert stepped closer to her. “Not as beautiful as you.” He offered her a lopsided grin and touched her cheek. He began to lean in, and Lizzie’s face flushed. 

She stepped away from him. “Is that what you thought this was? I’m sorry I led you on, but I don’t feel the same way.” 

“No, no,” Robert shook his head, looking sheepish. “I’m sorry. Is it um…someone else?”

”Huh?” Lizzie’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, no.” She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I’m just not interested. I’m sorry.” She looked down. “Should we go back?” 

”Yeah.” Robert nodded. He started walking. 

Lizzie followed behind him. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re a very attractive man.” She offered awkwardly. 

Robert offered an awkward smile. “Thank you.” They walked further in silence. When they reached the door to the castle he spoke again. “I know you said it wasn’t anybody else but…I t’s Jareth, isn’t it?” 

Lizzie’s face reddened. “No!” She shook her head quickly. “No, he’s my boss! That’s ridiculous.” 

Robert chuckled with a smile. “Alright. What about that Thomas fellow you danced the night with?” 

”Not him either!” Lizzie exclaimed in frustration. “There’s no one!” She sighed as they stepped back into the castle. “I swear.”

“I believe you.” He chuckled again. “Although, I will tell you. I think the king has his eye on you.” 

Lizzie had to stop herself from laughing. “I sincerely doubt that.” 

Robert went back to work and Lizzie didn’t know what to do. It was only about midday. She sighed, looking around the castle. She walked to the kitchen. “Hey, Terry?” She called, looking around. “Got Jareth’s lunch ready?” 

”It’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Terry responded. “Jareth said that I’d need to bring it up to him though…” 

”I can do it.” Lizzie shrugged, perching herself on a nearby stool. “He gave me the day off, but I’m sure he won’t mind.” 

”Thank you.” Terry nodded with a relieved smile.

”Of course.” Lizzie smiled brightly back at him. She took the tray and started up towards Jareth’s room. She hummed to herself, kicking at her door to knock. 

”Come in, Tracey.” Jareth called. Lizzie rolled her eyes, just about to correct him when he spoke again. “Just leave it over on my desk. Then you can go.” He instructed. 

Lizzie did as he told her, then turned to say something. It was then that she saw him. He was standing over by his closet, his back to her. His bare back to her. He was in his usual tights, but he was looking through his closet for a shirt that he deemed good enough apparently. They all looked the same to Lizzie. She stared at him for a moment. She stepped closer to him, tilting her head. She watched the muscles in his back move as he reached for a shirt, then discarded it. 

”Troy, are you still here?” Jareth asked, turning to face ‘Troy.’ He froze. “Elizabeth.” 

”Hi.” She responded, keeping her eyes on his face. 

”What are you doing here?” Jareth asked. 

”Um…well the tour with Robert ended sooner than expected…so I thought I’d help out Terry and bring up your lunch.” Lizzie said, lowering her eyes to the floor, trying to avoid looking at his chest. 

”What happened with Robert?” Jareth raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to Lizzie. 

Her face reddened. “Not that it’s any of your business…but he tried to kiss me.” 

Jareth crossed his arms over her chest. “What happened?” 

His voice was low and it sent a shiver down Lizzie’s spine. “I told him I didn’t feel the same way.” She said softly. 

”I see.” Jareth responded. “Is there someone else?” 

”Why do people keep asking me that?” She huffed, any trance she had been in now broken. “No. There’s no one else.” She insisted. 

”I see.” Jareth repeated, looking away from Lizzie. 

”He seemed to think that you…have feelings for me.” She said, glancing at Jareth’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. She saw nothing. 

”If he really thought I had feelings for you then he wouldn’t have tried to kiss you.” Jareth responded. He grabbed a shirt and started pulling it over his head. Lizzie took a moment to appreciate his chest. He was lean, but still muscled. 

”But it’s ridiculous right?” Lizzie said, moving her eyes back to his face. 

Jareth looked away. “Ridiculous.” He murmured.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh fun. Let me know if you enjoy it!

Jareth was back to work. And the next week or so passed without much incidence. 

“Griselda…” Lizzie said thoughtfully as they walked to the castle. “Jareth can visit dreams…right?” 

”Yes, ma’am.” Griselda nodded. “With a flick of his wrist he can be in any dream within the kingdom’s walls.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Lizzie nodded, feeling reassured. 

”Why do you ask?” Griselda asked curiously. 

”Well…” Lizzie looked down. “Recently, Jareth’s been in my dreams.” 

”Oh really?” 

”I think he may be trying to…seduce me.” She felt her face warm. “He’s been in my dreams, holding me and telling me he loves me…” 

”And you’re absolutely sure it’s not just a dream?” Griselda asked with wide eyes. 

”I don’t know,” Lizzie admitted. “But I don’t think I’d dream about him like that.” She said quickly. 

”Well he may not tell the truth, but maybe you should ask him.” Griselda suggested. “You might get an answer or at least some reassurance.” 

”Good idea.” Lizzie nodded. 

She stood in Jareth’s room, waiting for him to finish getting ready. She clasped her hands together. “Jareth, have you been visiting my dreams?” She asked. 

There was a moment’s pause before Jareth came out from behind the screen he was changing behind. He pulled his shirt on over his head. “Are you trying to say you’ve been dreaming of me?” 

”Oh don’t be coy. You’re doing it aren’t you?” Lizzie demanded. 

”Quite honestly I can say no. What have I been doing in your dreams?” Jareth asked raising an eyebrow. “Have they been pleasant or bad?” 

Lizzie felt her face burn red. “You…you really don’t know?” 

”Not at all. Though now I’m very curious.” He smiled. 

”It’s nothing.” She said quickly, turning her face away from him. 

”No, no, no.” Jareth said, a mischievous smile crossing his face. He stepped closer to Elizabeth. “Tell me. Good or bad? That’s all you need to say.” He tilted her chin up. 

She swallowed, trying desperately to avoid his gaze. “It was neither. It wasn’t good or bad.” She lied. 

Jareth’s smile grew. “So it was good.” 

Lizzie’s face turned a deep shade of red and she stepped away from him. “Shut up.” She mumbled. 

”I’m flattered, Elizabeth, truly.” Jareth said, taking Lizzie’s hands in his. 

”God, you’re such an asshole.” Lizzie snapped snatching her hands away. Her face was still red and her heart was still racing. 

“Come on Elizabeth. I’m only teasing.” Jareth said. “I’m sorry to upset you.” He reached out and took her hands again. “Let’s go to the library before we start work. Would that cheer you up?” 

Lizzie looked thoughtfully at their hands. “You’re sorry?” 

”Very.” Jareth nodded.

Lizzie nodded. “Okay.” 

They walked to the library, side by side. They both quickly settled into their spaces with their usual books. Jareth was having a hard time focusing on the book. Lizzie was sitting in a big chair, her knees pulled up to her chest. She seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible. Every once in a while she brought a hand up to brush a few stray hairs from her face. He couldn’t stop staring at her. 

Jareth tilted his head slightly. “It’s not really fair that you didn’t really get to see the labyrinth.” He mused softly. 

”Huh?” Lizzie asked, not looking up from her book. 

”It’s not fair that you didn’t get to see more of the labyrinth.” Jareth repeated himself. He put his book down and stood, stretching. “I’ve got an idea.” He smiled, walking closer to Lizzie. “How about I give you the chance to explore and maybe even solve the labyrinth?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Just for fun.” 

A small smile crossed her face, but Lizzie was suspicious. “I don’t know…” 

”If at any moment you’re in any real danger, I’ll come to rescue you.” Jareth assured her, putting his hands on either arm of the chair. “What do you think?”

”What do I get if I solve it?” Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

”I had thought it would just be fun. But what do you want?” Jareth asked. 

Lizzie thought for a moment. “I don’t really know.” She mused softly. “Okay, what do you want if I don’t solve it?” 

Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. “There’s an upcoming ball with some of the surrounding cities and kingdoms. If you solve it within thirteen hours, you won’t be obligated at all to attend or even help me set it up.”

”And if I don’t?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow. 

”You’ll assist me with preparations and spend the ball by my side.” Jareth said simply, kneeling in front of the chair so Lizzie was above him. 

Lizzie felt her face flush. She avoided his intense gaze. She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Okay.” She nodded. 

”Okay?” Jareth hadn’t really expected her to say yes. “Okay.” He nodded. 

”So…when?” She asked curiously. 

”When?” 

”When does it start?” Lizzie clarified. 

”Oh. It can start now.” Jareth said and with a wave of his hand he and Lizzie were both stood in front of a large gate. 

”No cheating though!” Lizzie exclaimed, looking around for Jareth. 

”Cross my heart and hope to die.” Jareth’s voice echoed around her, yet she couldn’t see him. 

She nodded to herself, pushing the gate open and stepping through it. “Let the games begin.” She murmured to herself, noticing the seemingly solid wall in front of her was an optical illusion. She stepped forward, looked left, then right, and chose to go right. 

Jareth watched her through a glass ball. She was already doing better than many of those that he had brought back. He knew he wouldn’t win, but he could still hope that perhaps she would…throw the game, or discover hidden feelings, or decided she wanted to dance with him regardless. It was Lizzie. And she did like to surprise him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup y’all new chap! Hope you enjoy

Lizzie came across two doors, each with a living knocker on it. She removed the offending rings from them. One had them stuck in his ears, the other had it stuck in his mouth. “Do you know which way to go?” She asked them. 

”Beats me.” One said, holding back laughter. “We’re just the knockers!” 

Lizzie smiled along with the joke. “Me too.” She joked along. “Oh well, I guess I’ll go…this way.” She turned to the door where the knocker had the ring in his mouth. He sighed, opening his mouth. “Huh? Oh no, you don’t need to do that.” She grabbed the knocker in hand and used the knocker to hit the door. 

”Thank you miss!” The knockers exclaimed as the door opened and Lizzie walked through. She could hear them bickering as she moved on, and a small smile graced her features. 

”Hey Jareth?” Lizzie called. “How much time has passed?” She couldn’t see him, but she knew he had to be listening somewhere. 

”You’re not supposed to address me or ask me questions Elizabeth.” Jareth said, seemingly walking out of one of the labyrinth walls, his arms crossed over his chest. 

”Well then you don’t have answer me or appear.” Lizzie raised an eyebrow, walking forward through the labyrinth. 

”Elizabeth.” Jareth followed her with a huff. 

”What?” Lizzie smiled back at him over her shoulder. 

”Three hours have passed.” Jareth sighed, disappearing as soon as he appeared. 

”Three hours?” Lizzie demanded. “It has not been that long.” 

”I took an hour away for calling me.” She heard the sly grin on his face, even though she couldn’t see him. She stuck her tongue out, continuing to march through the path. 

There were several twists and turns in the path before she approached a small bridge, overrun by ivy, over a trickling stream. “This place is beautiful, Jareth.” She said with a smile. She stepped onto the bridge and started walking when suddenly the bridge started spinning. She gripped onto the railings and tried to keep her bearing. It was difficult for her to figure out which was the way she came from and which was the way she was going to. Once the bridge had settled again, she turned herself around and started walking again. “That was much less beautiful when it was spinning like that.” She mused, half to herself and half to Jareth. 

* * *

Jareth watched Elizabeth through a glass ball with interest. He liked that even though she couldn’t see him, she still talked to him like he was there. It was different this time. Elizabeth wasn’t really scared of him. She knew him better than any of the people before her. And with the ease she was solving the puzzles, it seemed she understood his thought process as well.

”Jareth, why did you cover everything in glitter?” Elizabeth laughed, looking around at the forest walls around her. 

Jareth couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face. She was so beautiful. He knew it was likely that she would solve the labyrinth with relative ease. There wasn’t much at stake if he lost. She wanted to stay with him. Maybe she’d come to the ball anyways. Either way he’d give her a dress or send her with Griselda to get one made. Maybe she would join him.

At his will, the crystal orb zeroed in on her smiling face. Jareth held back a sigh. Sometimes he allowed himself to hope that she could love him back. That if she only took a moment to think about it…He shook his head. She was almost at the oubliette already. He had to go greet her soon.

* * *

“One of us always tells the truth, the other one always lies.” A door guard said.

”Oh! I’ve heard this one before!” Lizzie exclaimed cheerfully. “Okay, If I asked what door would lead to freedom, what door would the other guard point to?” She asked. 

”That one.” Both of the guards pointed to the left door. 

”Alright. Thank you very much.” She smiled, stepping through the door on the right. And promptly falling through a hole. “Ah! Shit! Shit! Shit!” She screamed. 

”No need for profanity.” Several voices rang out as hands grabbed at her arms and began to lower her down to the floor. 

”Jareth! I know that was the right answer you asshole!” She shouted out. “That was fucking rigged!” 

”You swear much more than the last girl.” One of the voices commented as the arms placed her on the floor. “I can see why he likes you.” Another sniggered. 

”Oh whatever.” Lizzie grumbled, brushing imaginary dirt off of herself. “What is this place?” She mused softly, looking around. It was dark and dank, there were cobwebs on the ceiling and there was a chill in the air. She wrapped her arms around herself. 

”This is the oubliette.” Jareth whispered, suddenly appearing behind her, placing a hand on each of her arms. 

”Asshole!” She snapped, turning around. “That puzzle was bullshit!” She smacked his arm lightly. 

”Unless you had to go through the oubliette to get to the castle.” Jareth raised an eyebrow, grabbing the hand she used to hit him. 

”That’s shady.” Lizzie mused, mirroring Jareth’s raised eyebrow. 

”Thank you.” Jareth smiled. 

Lizzie pulled away from him. “Well I guess I should start looking for a way out of here.” She said, starting off through the cave. 

”Don’t you want some help?” Jareth asked following behind her. 

”No? Isn’t that against the rules?” Lizzie responded, glancing over her shoulder. She paused, stepping close to a wall as a large glass ball rolled its way past. 

”I’m the one in charge here, Elizabeth.” Jareth put his hands on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall. “I make the rules.” He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

”So you want me to win?” Lizzie responded looking up at him smugly. 

”I want you to be happy.” Jareth said, the smile on his face replaced by an oddly sincere expression. 

Lizzie took in a deep breath, as if suddenly realizing how close they were. Jareth also seemed to notice, his breath catching in his chest. He was only inches away. He removed one of his hands, giving her a way of escape. “Elizabeth.” He murmured, softly. He leaned down slightly, his eyes glancing down to her lips.

”I’m sorry.” Lizzie ducked out from between him and the wall. “I…really.” She started off down the hall, running quickly, looking for the exit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you enjoy it! If so, let me know!

Lizzie managed to find a little alcove with a ladder that led out of the oubliette. She climbed up the ladder and once she was out, she allowed herself a moment of rest. She scooted so her back was against one of the labyrinth walls. She took a deep breath, resting her head against the wall. “Shit.” She murmured. She felt like an idiot. 

“Jareth?” She called softly. “I don’t expect you to come out, but if you’re listening…I really am sorry.” She covered her face, which burned red. “I…it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you it’s just…” She let out a sigh, standing up. “It’s stupid. Never mind.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’m stupid.” She started walking again, although this time she was much less enthusiastic about solving the labyrinth. 

* * *

Jareth paced around his throne room. He felt like an idiot. Why had he tried to kiss her? He should have known it wouldn’t have worked. He should have known that even though she was here of her own accord, she couldn’t have feelings for him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to be furious. But he couldn’t bring himself to be. Really he was just sad.

”Jareth?” His crystal ball projected her voice as she called out to him. “I don’t expect you to come out, but if you’re listening…I really am sorry.” Jareth waved his hand and the image in the ball disappeared, taking the voice with it. He couldn’t bear to deal with her right now. He just couldn’t.

”Why do I always want what I can’t have?” Jareth asked himself, gazing into the now empty crystal ball. “Elizabeth, why do I have to love you?” He pressed it against his forehead. 

* * *

Lizzie made quick work of most of the labyrinth and soon she was weaving through the streets of the city. “Griselda!” She exclaimed, seeing her friend. “Griselda, what’s wrong with me?” She let out a sigh, sinking down to her friend’s height.

”What do you mean, dear?” She blinked, putting her hands on Lizzie’s arms. 

”Why didn’t I kiss him?” 

”Robert?” Griselda asked in surprise. “I thought you didn’t like him.” 

”No, no.” Lizzie shook her head. “Jareth.” She buried her face in Griselda’s shoulder, pulling her into a hug. 

”What?” Griselda squeaked out, hugging her back. “Okay Lizzie, tell me what happened.” 

* * *

Lizzie should have been there. Jareth paced around the throne room. With the way Lizzie was moving, without him sending traps or distractions, she should have been there. He swore. She wasn’t going to come back. She was hiding from him. He felt his breath quicken and he quickly grabbed a crystal ball. “Show me Elizabeth.” He murmured into the ball. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting across a table from Griselda. 

He had to pretend like everything was normal. “Elizabeth. Have you given up? You’re so close.” He said in an easy teasing voice.

Lizzie looked up startled. “How…how much have you heard?” She asked, her cheeks tinted pink. 

”Come on, Elizabeth.” Jareth let out a sigh. “We’ll talk when you get here.” 

Lizzie nodded, letting out a breath of her own. “See you in a bit, I guess.” She murmured, saying goodbye to Griselda. 

* * *

Lizzie walked through the city, not in any particular rush. She knew she had to talk to Jareth. But that didn’t mean she wanted to. In a perfect world nothing would have changed. Although in a perfect world, he wouldn’t have tried to kiss her in the first place. Or maybe she would’ve let him. 

Once she arrived at the castle she glanced around the foyer. “Jareth?” She called softly, some part of her hoping he wouldn’t answer. 

”Hello Elizabeth.” Jareth smiled, appearing behind her. He started walking around her. “I see you’ve completed my labyrinth.” 

She shrugged. “It was pretty easy, if I’m honest.” 

”It has been years since I’ve put anyone through it.” Jareth defended. “The traps need updating.” 

Lizzie nodded, looking down. “So…what exactly did you hear?” She asked nervously, clenching her hands behind her back. 

”I heard you apologize afterwards and that was it.” Jareth said. His expression became sincere as he lifted a hand to put on Lizzie’s shoulder, and then seemingly deciding against it he lowered it once more, shaking his his head. “You didn’t have to apologize.” 

”Jareth-“ 

”Really, you don’t.” Jareth insisted, opting to take her hands in his and squeezing them awkwardly. “It was my fault. I should never have tried it.” 

”Jareth-“ 

”I’m sorry, Lizzie.” Jareth said softly, gazing into her eyes. 

Lizzie found herself lost in his eyes. Those fascinating, beautiful eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she let out a breath. “Why?” She asked softly.

“Elizabeth…Lizzie.” He let out a breath, and Lizzie’s heart raced at the sound of her name. He said it almost reverently. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose your friendship.” He smiled sadly, looking down. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or upset or anything.” 

”Jareth…” Lizzie looked down at their hands. “It’s not that. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. It’s just me.” She let out a breath. “I’ve…never been in a relationship or anything. I just…no one was ever interested in me in high school and…after that I never spent a lot of time with people my age.”

”I’m…not your age.” Jareth said, and Lizzie remembered that people aged differently here. 

”Right.” She said softly. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he was a hundred years older, not just ten. She nodded. “But I wasn’t uncomfortable.” She insisted.

”Good.” Jareth smiled. “Now, you’ve solved my labyrinth. You don’t have to go to the ball. But I’d be honored to have you as my date. You can decide. If you want to, I’ll have Griselda take you to a seamstress to get a dress made.” He let go of her hands. 

Lizzie nodded. “I’ll think about it.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo! Back at it again with a new chapter. Lowkey wonder if anybody is still reading? Can’t blame ya if you aren’t lmao. I still love this self indulgent shit show tho. And if anybody actually is reading this, hopefully you do too.

“Griselda,” Lizzie said the next morning. “I wanna go to this ball. I want…to get a big fancy dress made and I want to dance with Jareth and I want to tell him that I love him. And that if he’ll have me…I’ll stay with him forever.” 

”Lizzie, are you sure this is what you want?” Griselda asked softly. “You can still go back. He’ll let you if that’s what you want.” She put her hand over Lizzie’s. 

”But it’s not.” Lizzie said. “Even without Jareth, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been here. Back home I only had two people who hated me as much as they hated each other. Here I have friends that love me and care about me. I have a guy who could be…in love with me. And I like him, even though he’s a bit of an asshole. He’s sweet to me. He’s protective.” She looked down at Griselda. “Will you take me to get fitted for a dress?” 

Griselda smiled up at her. “Of course dear. We’ll go after work today.” 

Lizzie smiled back. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

* * *

Work wasn’t as awkward as Lizzie had anticipated. Jareth seemed to want to put his transgression behind him, despite the fact that Lizzie had told him her reasons for declining his advances. He seemed solely focused on preparing for the upcoming ball. He didn’t even ask if she was coming. And Lizzie was almost disappointed. She was glad things weren’t awkward, but she felt like they were different in a different, more upsetting way. It wasn’t what she wanted.

After work, Griselda was practically giddy. “Okay so dear, I’ve thought a lot about it and I think you should be in something blue.” 

”Something blue?” Lizzie wasn’t opposed to the idea. Normally purple was her color but she was always open to suggestions. 

”Yes! Like a nice powder blue.” Griselda said with a smile and a nod. 

”That sounds nice.” Lizzie nodded. “Let’s see what they can do.” 

The tailor’s shop was much bigger than it looked to be. There were yards of fabric of almost every color imaginable hanging from the walls. There was lace in different shades of pinks and blues sporadically throughout and enough ribbon to suffocate someone. Lizzie was a bit in awe as she walked through the store. 

Griselda followed behind her, pointing out the colors she thought would look best. Until she found the shade of blue she was looking for. Then everything else flew from her mind as she pointed. “This!” She exclaimed cheerfully. “Don’t you think this will make you look lovely?” 

Lizzie nodded, staring at the fabric. “We’ll do a dress out of this…glitter, lots of it, and sleeves of lace. What do you think?” She looked to Griselda. 

”Perfect.” She smiled back at her. 

The tailor took’s Lizzie’s measurements and soon the shop was a whirlwind with people that Lizzie hadn’t even noticed before. She and Griselda walked out together, Lizzie feeling an anxiousness that hadn’t been present before. “Do you think they’ll have the dress by next week?” She asked softly. 

”Don’t worry dear.” Griselda assured her. “They’ll get it done. You’ll look positively lovely, and he’ll have to fight to look away from you.” 

Lizzie smiled. “Yeah?” 

”Yes.” Griselda assured her. “And we’ll do your hair up beforehand, give you some makeup, put some more glitter on your dress, cause you know it won’t be enough for him.” 

Lizzie let out a laugh. “Thank you, Griselda. For everything.” 

It was only three days later when Lizzie got notice that her dress was finished. She walked into the tailor’s shop after work with Griselda and she was practically giddy at the sight of the dress. It was gorgeous. A glittering ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and long lacy sleeves. Lizzie tried on the dress and laughed loud and long. She felt so beautiful. She felt like the sort of person someone like Jareth could actually want, actually love. She twirled around again and again loving the feel of the skirt swishing around her legs. 

Griselda grinned up at her with more motherly fondness than Lizzie could ever remember receiving. She was dizzy with joy, even though she knew she couldn’t keep the dress on any longer. She walked home with Griselda. Lizzie carried the dress high, while Griselda insured it wasn’t dragging along the ground. Lizzie knew it would be hell waiting for the ball so she could wear the dress again, so she could dance with Jareth, like she had during the blood moon festival. 

She thought of being held against his chest and finding the words she had been waiting to say for what felt like her whole life. She thought of what would be her first romance, her first kiss. She thought of the man she had come to for help, but she hadn’t known just how he would help her. She thought of Jareth, and just what she would say to express how much he meant to her. To ensure him that she wanted him as much as he hopefully wanted her. She hoped he still wanted her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a shorter chapter, but the next one is probs gonna be a bit longer. I think the next one might also be the last chapter! Unless I think up a little epilogue, but even so that’d be p short. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.

Lizzie looked around the ballroom in awe. She had never spent much time in there, but the room looked completely different from the few times she had seen it before. It was filled with humans, fae, and muppets, dressed to the nines. They laughed and danced like they had never had any problems and never would and Lizzie wanted to be apart of the spectacle so badly. 

She stood on her toes, looking through the crowd and trying to find Jareth. She knew he had to be around somewhere. She pushed through talking couples and meandering pairs, searching for the wild hair of the goblin king. 

After minutes of searching with no results, she let out a breath. “Jareth?” Her voice was quiet, but she knew he heard her. And then he was there, mere feet away from her in a dark blue suit that was stunning. “Jareth.” She smiled widely as she approached him. “Jareth, I’ve really wanted to-“

”Your highness, may I have this dance?” A man in a bright white suit asked, bowing deeply and holding out his hand. Jareth glanced over to Lizzie, silently asking if she could wait. 

”Yeah, go ahead.” She nodded, looking down. When she looked back up she saw Jareth dancing with the decadently dressed man. The man seemed to be giddy, occasionally leaning up to whisper in Jareth’s ear. 

Jareth smiled, but soon he returned to Lizzie. “What were you saying?” 

Lizzie nodded. “Just that-“ 

”Your highness, may we have this dance?” Two women, hooked arm in arm giggled. Jareth didn’t even look at Lizzie for permission, simply accepted the hands of the women. Lizzie watched them dance with barely hidden frustration. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

Jareth returned and opened his mouth to give another half assed apology. This time Lizzie interrupted him. “May I have this dance?” She asked quickly, glancing at the disappointed people behind her. “So we won’t be interrupted.” 

”Clever.” A small smile graced Jareth’s features as he took her hand and led her out onto the floor. 

Lizzie then realized her mistake. “Um Jareth…I don’t really know how to dance.” She admitted, glancing up at him. 

Jareth chuckled in her ear, guiding her hand to his shoulder before he placed his hand on her waist. “Just follow my lead, Elizabeth.” He said softly. 

Lizzie nodded, letting herself stay as close to him as possible. She knew her hand that he was holding must have been sweating, she only hoped it wasn’t too bad.

”What did you want to talk about, Elizabeth?” Jareth asked, leading her around the ballroom. 

Right, she was supposed to be confessing her love to him. “I just…I uh feel like we need to talk about the incident the other day-“ 

”Elizabeth, I told you. I’m fine. You don’t reciprocate my feelings.” Jareth began. 

”That’s-“ Lizzie tried to interrupt but he spoke over her. 

“Everyone who’s asked me to dance, save for you, has been a suitor.” Jareth said. “I’m alright, Lizzie. Truly.” 

”But that’s not it.” Lizzie argued, but then the song was over and Jareth was gone. “Fuck.” Lizzie let out. He was already surrounded by people vying for his attention. She’d be lucky if she ever caught his eye again. She took a deep breath and fought her way off the dance floor. She felt tears begin to fall as she headed towards the labyrinth. “I fucking hate him.” She decided, as the cool night air hit her through the thin lace of her dress.

”I hope you heard that Jareth.” She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest to try and keep herself warm. “I hope you can hear how pissed I am at you.” She huffed, walking further into the hedges. “I try so hard to tell you and you just don’t fucking listen.” Her dress got caught on a branch. She pulled at it recklessly and let out another curse at the sound of the ripping fabric. “It’s your fault Jareth.” She murmured, continuing to walk. 

She took off her shoes and gathered up her skirts. It made it easier to walk. She wasn’t the beautiful princess anymore, but she didn’t give a shit. She just wanted to walk. Maybe forever. Maybe until Jareth decided he needed to go find her. Of course maybe that would never happen. He did seem awfully distracted with all his suitors. He was lucky she decided not to make a scene in there.


	20. Chapter 20

Jareth didn’t understand why Elizabeth had decided to show up. He was happy to see her of course, he was always happy to see her. And she had never looked more beautiful than she had in that moment, in a light blue gown, her arms covered in lace, strands of hair escaping her bun to frame her face. But seeing her like that ached. It took everything in him to tell her he was fine, even when he wasn’t. 

He just needed distractions. And there were plenty of willing distractions. But even after their short dance had ended his mind kept going back to her, and not of his own volition either. He could hear her saying his name, hear her say it as if it were a vile word. 

Finally he pulled himself away from the dance floor, pulling own of his crystal balls out of thin air. He murmured her name and watched as she came into view. Jareth immediately let out a string of curses as he realized she had gone into the labyrinth for some goddamn reason. She was just marching along as if she wanted to get lost, or worse. 

”Your highness?” A short muppet woman approached him. “A dance?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. 

”I’m sorry.” Jareth offered an apologetic smile. “I’m afraid there’s some business I must take care of.” He let out a huff before he took a few steps and disappearead from the ballroom.

* * *

”Elizabeth!” Jareth snapped, appearing behind her in the labyrinth. “What the hell are you doing?” He scowled. “Why are you in the labyrinth?” 

”I needed to walk.” Lizzie grumbled, not stopping. “I needed to get away and I wanted to walk.”

Jareth followed behind her. “Why were you saying my name?” He asked. “Why are you so upset?” He huffed, grabbing her arm. 

She turned around, dropping her skirt. “I’m frustrated with you!” She exclaimed, throwing her shoes at his chest. “I’ve been trying to tell you-“ 

”What?” Jareth demanded. 

”Ugh!” Lizzie practically screamed. “That’s exactly it! You keep interrupting me! You haven’t given me the chance to finish a sentence!” Jareth opened his mouth to respond but Lizzie just raised her voice. “And if you’d let me fucking speak you’d know that I love you!” She shouted. 

Any response Jareth had wanted to give fell out of his mind as he processed what Lizzie said. “I…what?” He asked softly. 

”Jareth, I’m in love with you.” Lizzie repeated. “And I feel so…so stupid!” She started pacing. “Cause I showed up at this stupid ball in this beautiful stupid dress to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen! And I don’t know if you still like me like that or if you ever really liked me or if I just messed everything up because I didn’t kiss you. And you know why I didn’t kiss you?” She asked glancing up at him before she started pacing again. 

”Elizabeth.” Jareth interrupted softly. 

She didn’t seem to hear him. “I’ve never kissed anyone and I didn’t wanna fuck it up.” 

”Elizabeth.” He raised his voice slightly. 

“I’m twenty fucking years old and I’ve never been kissed.” She laughed at herself. 

“Elizabeth!” Jareth exclaimed, reaching out and taking hold of her arms. She looked at him in alarm. “Just…shut up.” He smiled widely, leaning down and kissing her.

Lizzie felt like the world had stopped. Her eyes were still open wide and she felt lightheaded and dizzy. It was so simple, just his lips pressing against hers, but at that moment it was the most amazing thing to her. Jareth pulled away from her slightly, waiting for a response. Lizzie cleared her throat, trying to move back a step before she realized Jareth still had a grip on her shoulders. “Now…” She said getting a hold of herself. “Don’t tell me to shut up.” 

Jareth chuckled lightly, his hands sliding down her arms. “Elizabeth, Lizzie, of course I love you.” He said with a smile, a hand reaching up to caress her cheek. “I never stood a chance.” 

Lizzie smiled back at him, leaning into his touch. “You’re still an asshole sometimes, you know.” She said softly, looking at him with fondness in her eyes.

”I’m getting better.” Jareth argued softly. “I used to be an asshole all the time.” 

Lizzie let out a soft laugh. “So…what does this all mean?” 

”Well, it means…I love you and I want to be with you. Eventually I assume you’ll become my goblin queen, if that’s what you’d like, and then even later, perhaps a couple hundred years down the road, we’ll have a horde of little goblins to take care of, if that’s what you’d like.” 

”A couple hundred years later.” Lizzie agreed. “I don’t think I’m quite ready to be a mother.” She said. She paused. “But what now?”

Jareth just smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’d like to kiss you again.” He looked down. “Then I can fix your dress and we can return to the ball. I’ll give you the dance we should have had sooner.”

Lizzie smiled. “That sounds wonderful.” She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Jareth’s. His hands moved from her face to her neck, and she let out a sigh at the movement. She lowered herself back to her normal height, pulling away slightly. “May I have this dance?” She asked softly. 

Jareth chuckled. “Yes. Of course.” He smiled, snapping his fingers. 

And they were back in the ballroom, pressed close to one another. No one else was dancing. Everyone was just watching them. But Lizzie didn’t mind. She couldn’t bring herself to mind. Not when she was pressed against his chest, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I love you.” He murmured. 

”I love you too.” She responded. They danced through the rest of the night, until they were the only ones left in the ballroom. And they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super cheesy ending, but it’s my fic so cheesy ending. I hope y’all enjoyed this fic! It probably won’t be the only labyrinth oc fic I write (I’ve already got an idea for another one, just a matter of time until I actually write it lmao). Anyways if you enjoyed let me know! I appreciate the continuous support y’all had for this fic :D


End file.
